


Finding home

by Soul_darker_than_night



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Loki is innocent, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 23,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_darker_than_night/pseuds/Soul_darker_than_night
Summary: When Loki's youngest son is taken from right underneath his nose he snaps, clinging to the remains of his family until the revelation he is adopted from the enemy tears apart the rest of his world. Falling from the bi-frost a broken man he has little strength to resist when the chitari capture and twist his mind.Harry grows up unloved and unwanted. A 'freak' to the only family he can remember.When Loki returns to midgard will he find that which he lost and piece his life back together? Or will he be unable to overcome the deeply a buried hooks inside his head? Can harry find what he's always wanted in a family beyond the stars?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was a very strange child. At three years old he could already read and write and by five he had learnt German, French and Latin. The Dursleys didn't like harry, they were jealous of his superior intellect and how he outshone their precious Dudders.

But must of all they were sacred. They were afraid of his power and of the potential for harm he possessed. The day they were forced to take him in they noticed a blue sheen to his skin, and hoping he would die, left him there. To their everliving horror hours later when his hair turned white and his eyes darkened to forest green they realised he was there to stay. Taking him inside they were happy to note his appearance returned to normal, however the icy chill in his eyes remained even as they bled back to a beautiful emerald.

Due to this fear, Harry was often excluded and sometimes even neglected. To combat this his magic was forced to develop faster and accidental magic became stronger. He went from summoning toys to conjuring them and from wearing Dudley's cast offs to transfiguring his own. By the time he was six he was totally independent.

Unknown to his relatives Harry practised this magic often, developing his power and strengthening his core. Despite having no idea what they were, Harry was already able to complete all practical aspects of most his NEWTS, and the theory in seven different languages including Spanish, Russian, Italian and Japanese. He was also an advanced or even master occlumens and legilimens after he took up meditation and a black belt in several forms of martial arts and even fencing.

Although on the thin side, Harry had a lot of wiry muscle and was very physically fit. His high cheekbones and full lips (along with silky black hair) meant he was set to become a very attractive man in just a few short years.

Harry could not wait until he could leave and neither could his relatives. In fact his aunt had never stopped searching for a way to get rid of him and was hatching a plan to dump him far away.

That may the Dursleys took their annual family holiday and to the surprise of young Harry they told him to 'pack his bags' and that he was going with them for the first time. As he took his seat on the plane (noticeably as far from the Dursleys as possible) a strange feeling of both foreboding and anticipation reared it's head.


	2. Chapter 2

As they landed at their destination Harry collected his meager belongings into his backpack and waited, ready to run and catch up with his relatives. As Harry ran down the disembarking corridor he noticed some signs and realised he was in Germany; Harry had always wanted to travel Europe. Catching up with the Dursleys as they collected their luggage, Harry waited patiently to explore the city.

Upon arriving at the hotel, Harry realised they had driven quite far from the airport and that he has no idea where he was. Following his aunt up to their room he found there were only two beds and he was expected to sleep on the floor. Shaking his head, Harry went to place his bag on the floor before Vernon noticed and stopped him.

"Boy, come with me!" He then proceeded to drag him by his arm out to their hire car.

After driving around for twenty minutes, Harry once again felt lost. Looking out the window he saw signs pointing towards the city centre when suddenly the car braked, pulling into an ally and Harry was pushed out, the door slamming behind him as he hit the pavement and the car pulling away. He sat frozen in shock. Left with just his bag in the middle of a big city Harry was never more glad he could speak German.

Picking up his backpack he willed himself invisible and followed the signs, finding himself in an extensive area with only a few coins on his person. Pulling some paper from this bag, he quickly transfigured it into the local currency. Buying some food he sat down to think, barely noticing as the sky darkened to orange before navy tendrils crept from the east. Silently contemplating his future, Harry was oblivious to the time passing until a scream drew his attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking up from where he was sat Harry noticed a large number of people fleeing from one of the buildings in expensive suits and dresses. As the flood of people came towards him he became visible once more and stood, letting people flow around him and soon finding himself in the middle of the pack.

A glimmer of gold in the corner of his eye drew his attention and he turned to where a man in gold and green armour and horned helmet stood between him and where people had been running from. A tickle in the back of his mind confused Harry as he gazed upon this man who was suddenly one of a dozen matching figures. _Illusions,_ he thought,  _this man is like me._ Suddenly the flickering at the back of his mind became solid and he was sucked into memory after memory.

_~Lying in a crib of green in a rich room. Being held in someone's arms and looking into adoring eyes as green as his own. A cool breeze as he is carried into a white building full of people called 'nurses'. A redhead and her husband cooing 'that's the one' as she picked him up. A scream, flash of green and an evil laughter.~_

Harry's eyes snapped open from where they had slipped shut, unnoticed. He looked around and found himself - and everyone else - on his knees before the armour-clad man. Slowly crawling to the front of the group for a better look, Harry weaved in and out of the kneeling civilians until he'd reached air. A quick glance around showed all eyes were on him.

He slowly raised himself on his haunches, unused to the attention and fidgeting nervously, before lifting himself to his feet with a deep breath. Just feet away from the man, harry slowly raised his head and emerald eyes met dazzling blue. Harry saw a brief flash of green in those blue depths. A shade of green he recognised from the mirror each morning and evening for the last two years.

A step closer. Another. Harry reached his hand towards the stranger who wasn't. Cool skin met his palm as he closed the final bit of distance between them. A single whispered word escaped past his lips but in the silence that surrounded them it may as well have been a roar:

"Daddy?"

Neither of them paid attention to the intakes of breath from those watching as Harry claimed Loki as his father. Harry watched Loki's eyes flicker, blue and green warring for dominance in his gaze until the blue retreated totally from sight. Loki slowly touched the hand on his face and the scepter clattered to the ground at his feet, forgotten.

"H-Hadrian? My Hadrian?" Loki breathed.

"I think so," he replied as the name rang true to his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki dropped to his knees and pulled Harry - no, Hadrian - into his lap, cradling the back of his head as it rested in the crook of his neck, and allowing his conjured illusions to fade away. As caught up as the crowd were in the reunion they didn't move for several minutes before they realised and took off running in every direction. Hadrian remained clutched to his father; neither man noticed when the tears started to fall.

Loki was caught up in his memories, where had his son been for the last six years? Why could he only remember blurry images and blue clouds for the last two years? Where did the pain come from once he fell?

"Where are your minders?" Loki murmured quietly in his child's ear when he realised they were alone. "Did they let you come all by yourself?"

"I don't know... they left me here," he replied, shamefaced, "they think I'm weird."

"Weird? What do you mean weird?" Several seconds passed without a response. "Hadrian? Its okay, child, you can tell me."

"I'm-"

Hadrian was cut off by the sound of a large engine and guns being primed. Moving without thinking, Hadrian placed himself between the huge guns and his still kneeling father, mentally pleading that whoever it was would at least hesitate to shoot a young boy. Blinking, Loki sat stunned for just enough time for the person at the controls to start speaking.

"Loki we have you surrounded! Stand up with your hands in the air and let the kid go!"

Standing abruptly Loki kicked the scepter far out of reach (recognising that he was being arrested and didn't need a weapon near him to provoke them), raised his hands in the air and moved in front of his son in an protective stance, drawing the weapons' sights onto himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Up in the quinjet Natasha exchanged a confused glance with Steve.  _Why was Loki's game? Who was that child?_ Landing just twenty feet from the wanted criminal, both soon-to-be avengers were pleased when Loki didn't move or make any attempt to regain possession of his scepter. Instead the Asgardian prince stood tall and regal - as was expected of someone of his station - the child gently held against his side with one arm.

When Natasha approached to take the small boy - perhaps five years old - she was shocked when Loki's cool and collected mask dropped and he let out a guttural growl. Lifting the child into his arms Loki held him securely, almost daring someone to try and take him away.

Glancing at Steve she saw that he was thinking along the same lines her,  _was it worth it to fight publicly with a god for this one small boy who looked perfectly happy where he was? Or should she leave him be and perhaps get Loki to cooperate further?_ Deciding to leave him where he was, Natasha motioned to Steve who pulled the cuffs from his belt and handed them to her. She was pleasantly surprised when Loki only raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers (lengthening the chain to about a foot) and held out first his left then right wrist while still keeping the now sleeping boy balanced in his arms

She motioned towards the jet. Loki gracefully strode into the waiting bay and took a seat, careful to keep two arms around his son and to not jostle him where his face was hidden in his neck; Loki kept one arm around Hadrian's back and shifted the other to rest in his hair, extending the chain fully and smiling gently as he shifted in sleep.

In the cockpit Natasha allowed her disbelief to show on her face and couldn't tear her eyes away. It wasn't until Stark landed on the ramp in his suit that she was prompted into movement. Closing the bay doors she restarted the engine and took to the air, heading for headquarters. Just as they were about tho land the sky darkened and thunderclouds sprang up out of nowhere.

Loki's head snapped up;the small smile on his face morphed into shock before a regretful smirk took it's place. Mere moments after the jet came to a stop a thunk above them alerted them to a new presence. The doors were ripped open and Loki set eyes on his elder brother for the first time in over two years.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor tore the doors open and rushed inside, his eyes being instantly drawn to his younger brother's face as he stood, and seeing the regret in his eyes he allowed a relieved smile to break on his own as he swept him into a bear hug, careful not to squeeze his more fragile brother despite not having noticed Hadrian. Loki leant into the warm embrace with a soft sigh.

Several moments later Thor let his brother go, keeping him at arms reach so as to get a good look at him. His eyes finally came to rest on the dark head of hair on Loki's shoulder and the small body it was attached to.

"Brother? What is this? You have stolen a Midgardian child!"

Loki looked down at his son for a long moment, seemingly reluctant to wake him, before shaking him gently. As bleary green eyes opened lazily, Loki turned Hadrian so he was sideways and Thor could see him clearly. Brow creasing in confusion, Thor looked hard at the boy in Loki's arms until his gaze came to rest on familiar coloured eyes and just as he was about to voice his conclusion, it was confirmed by none other than the child himself.

"Dad?" Hadrian murmured, "what's happening?"

Loki could not stop a gentle smile as Hadrian called him dad and was quick to reassure him.

"Nothing to worry about, we're just about to meet some new people. This is your-"

"Uncle Thor!"

Thor looked shocked when his nephew recognized him having not seen him since he was just a few months old. Cupping his cheek, Thor was undoubtedly pleased we he leant into it and was not surprised to feel his eyes burning the longer he stared. Meeting his brother's eyes he silently demanded an explanation and received a short nod in acknowledgment. Turning he led his brother from the jet and onto a large flying air carrier, blatantly ignoring the slack jawed agents and pilots in their path.


	7. Chapter 7

When Thor finally stopped walking, Hadrian found himself in a large conference room with a huge desk meant for many people. Just as they walked in, Hadrian leant back and pulled a tablet from the arms of a blank faced technician, hiding it between his chest and Loki's. As his dad sat down in the middle of the table next to a grinning uncle Thor, Hadrian finally noticed the harsh whispers and furious cursing seemingly coming from the other four people in the room.

"Are we really going to let that murderer walk around like that?" said a short brunette.

"What about the boy, do we remove him?" This came from the skinny man with glasses, who was obviously quite concerned.

"He seems quite calm, maybe we should leave them be," said a large blonde man in a colourful suit.

The two people from the jet (Hadrian still hadn't seen Stark without his armour) soon joined them in their discussion, which became more heated with harsher words and exaggerated arm waving. Soon it boiled down to the blonde and redhead arguing back and forth, seemingly becoming more and more frustrated with each other until the woman slipped into her native tongue in order to yell louder.

"Of course, he is a отвратительный, злой yблюдок!":: disgusting, evil bastard ::

"That was just rude," Hadrian muttered quietly, eyes on the tablet in his lap. Apparently not quietly enough as he found he suddenly had everyone's attention. "What? It wasn't exactly a nice thing to call someone, now was it?"

A shocked silence followed as everyone tried to comprehend their best agent being told off by a child. Natasha herself let loose a sort of startled chuckle, obviously embarrassed at having lost her cool and then at just who had called her out. Only one person in the room seemed unabashed, and he was staring at Hadrian with a single assessing eye.

"Tы говоришьп nо-русски?":: you speak Russian? ::

"Oчевидно,":: obviously :: he replied, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Damn, kiddo, can you tone down the snark, I don't think they can handle it," called a loud, self assured voice just as it's owner strolled inside, "and besides, you're only six it's not as if you can't wait a few years."

"And deny these fine, if a bit biased, people the pleasure of a decent conversation with me now? I think not, Tony."

Tony Stark did as double take. Not because the kid knew his name but because of how comfortably he used it and didn't hesitate to banter back with him. For a moment he just looked at Hadrian, realising that perhaps they shouldn't underestimate him based on his age when he noticed the thinly veiled intelligence in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone soon found a seat around the table and the talking quieted to a soft murmur. Finally silence fell and it appeared as if the meeting was about to begin as the one eyed man who introduced himself as Director Fury stood up and moved to the middle of the table.

"The game has changed. Yesterday we were fighting a single man but today we're facing an army in an unknown location at an unplanned moment. There is very little any of us can do until we find out the where and to do this we have to find the tesseract and our people along with it."

During the speech everyone stopped to glance at Loki. The only sign of discomfort was a tightening of his grip around his son; his face remained a blank mask. Hadrian himself only grunted in displeasure before lowering his eyes back to the page he was sucking up data from, unnoticed.

Natasha, Steve and Thor sat motionless, realising there was nothing any of them could do for the time being, whilst Stark and Banner bounced ideas off of each other, soon realising the components of the portal (which were each fairly common) were not easily traced and that they would have go utilize another method for predicting a location.

"How about a power source?"

"They'd have to heat the cube to a hundred million Kelvin to break through the Coulomb barrier, you can't just do that anywhere."

"Unless Selvig managed to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"If he could do that then he can achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally someone who speaks English!" Stark said full of glee as he reached over to shake Banner's hand (completely ignoring the quick exchange behind him of 'is that what just happened' from the captain and 'just remove the words you don't understand; cube, heat, stable, anywhere in the world' from the six year old) "a pleasure to meet you, I'm a huge fan of both your work and the way you turn into a giant green rage monster."

Hadrian snorted.

"Thanks," he replied, "I think."

"Dr Banner is only here to track the cube. You're welcome to join him if you want Stark."

 Steve allowed the director to finish before butting in. "Let's start with the stick of his," he motioned to Loki, "it may be magical but it works a lot like a Hydra weapon."

Hadrian's head snapped up with a sharp crack, fast enough to give a normal human whiplash.  _Magic? These people believe in magic? I thought only users even knew of its existence but these people make it sound like an everyday occurrence._ Studying the expressions of everyone's faces from beneath his hair as they remained unchanging, he though that maybe, just maybe, he had found somewhere he could be himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki watched Hadrian lower his head back to his lap, full of hope and exhilarated by his son's reaction to the concept of magic to the extent that he too missed the end of that conversation lost in thought.  _Can my baby use magic as well? Maybe I'll be able to teach him something after all..._

"-Loki? Loki?"

"Hmmm?" Loki looked back up, seeing everyone's eyes on him as if waiting for something. "Yes?"

Thor sighed, "I said, 'perhaps my brother can shed some light on the issue.'"

Loki exhaled slowly, looking down at his hands. "I doubt I will be much help. I have little in way of memory since I fell and what I do have is tinged in blue and blurry beyond comprehension."

Instantly it was as if the light switches were flipped and each agent slumped down in their chair, resigned to searching manually for the cube. At the same time, Hadrian was internally debating speaking up vs. staying quiet. He was pretty sure he could help his dad remember at least some of what happened but was wary of letting the others know that. He had all but decided to let them figure it out themselves when he caught sight of his dad's eyes and seeing the sadness and self loathing in their tropical depths made up his mind.

Hadrian placed the tablet gently on the desk in front of himself and began to wriggle, squirming uncomfortably on his dad's lap until he got the message and allowed him to turn, probably assuming the was tired and wanted to lie down. Once he had sat in a comfortable and secure position, Hadrian pulled on his dad's robes until he looked down, and as soon as their eyes met, dived straight in.

He instantly realised this would have to be a far more in depth look than he had ever attempted before. Falling through memories, both from Asgard and ones tinged in blue, Hadrian jolted to a stop with an oomph on a diamond blue bridge. Looking around, Hadrian realised this must be his father's mind palace (he knew watching all those episodes of Sherlock would prove to be useful) and quickly made his way inside to speed up the process. 

Hadrian hurried through the corridors; further and further he glided through and around memories and experiences, shifting through them quickly so as not to intrude as he searched for the infection he expected had taken hold. In the corner of his eye he caught a flash of neon blue and turned to see a crackling tendril leading from the room, trailing over and blotting out memories so they were inaccessible. He approached.

The sizzling sheen of sickness seemed to seep from behind a sealed section of the palace, but recoiled at the touch of his magic. Slowly Hadrian pushed the infection from the memory space and back to its source, finding a representation of the scepter on a pedestal, pulsing with a putrid light.

He thought for a moment before banishing the scepter, noticing any lingering blue disappearing with it.

Hadrian pulled himself back into his own mind:first slipping from the palace and then back into his body. Once he had returned to his own body he barely had a moment to notice his dads eyes focusing before slipping into unconsciousness and exhausted sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was in shock.

It had started when Hadrian had started shifting and wriggling and he had let him turn in his lap in case he wanted to rest more. When he had felt the presence slipping into his mind his posture had stiffened and eyed had blown wide. Clutching Hadrian tightly, Loki had refused to look away despite the dull throb the intrusion was causing and eventual explosion as memories returned to him.  _What the hell just happened?_

As soon as he felt his mind clear and saw his son's eyes come back into focus, Loki let his body relax, not looking up from his now snoozing child as he rested his tired mind and body.

Finally lifting his now sharper eyes he realised everyone had been watching (probably ever since he had tensed) and were wondering what had happened. Letting out a short laugh, Loki replied to the unasked question:

"I may be more help than I had thought."


	11. Chapter 11

"What just happened?"

 It was Steve rogers who finally cracked and asked the question; trying to piece together what was going on around him was just not possible with his limited amount of modern knowledge. Flushing when Loki's attention snapped to him, Steve valiantly tried to keep meeting his slightly glowing green gems before allowing them to drop to the boy. Smirking knowingly the Asgardian looked at everyone in turn and noticed very few agents such as Fury could hold his gaze any longer than a few minutes before he too dropped his eyes to his oblivious boy.

"It appears Hadrian has inherited at least one of my-"

"He's yours!" Banner exclaimed loudly, before shrinking into himself when he found himself on the receiving end of one of Loki's best glares.

"Obviously," Loki smirked as he echoed his sons earlier words. "As I was saying, it would seem my mind magiks have passes to Hadrian and he just used them to expel the remainder of the sceptres influence from my mind. All of the tainted memories are much clear now."

"So you remember what you were doing?"

"Yes"


	12. Chapter 12

It took less than an hour for Loki to describe the weeks since the chitari found him. He briefly mentioned that the agents he had taken were fine when he left before detailing the plans for the cube as they relaxed. Many precautions were put in place in preparation of an impending attack and it was decided that the scepter needed to be locked away immediately so they were unable to use it to track the tesseract so had to rely on Loki's previous courses of action to prepare. Hadrian slept throughout the meeting, barely moving.

As they waited for Hawkeye's rescue attempt everyone was shown to a room to rest. Thor pushed Loki gleefully into his room and allowed him to gently tuck in Hadrian before silently demanding answers.

"Brother, I can explain, but first, yes, it's really him. It would seem that when he disappeared in that June he was brought here to Midgard. I don't know how but he ended up with unkind and maybe abusive carers that recently abandoned him. I will be visiting them soon..."

"Why was he taken to Midgard? Who would dare try and take him from you?"

"Those are the questions aren't they. I plan to ask Hadrian once this is all over - if he remembers the two of us he might remember his attackers. I think he recognized my eyes as as soon as I saw him I think they flickered which was when he came closer. My son. My little Hadrian's okay..."

Loki was clearly in shock as he started mumbling to himself before he suddenly stood and made his way back to his own room. Stepping up to the bed he fussed over Hadrian, making sure he was okay before standing back with a relieved sigh.

Thor watched from the doorway with a soft smile, having missed this version of his brother.

Moving forwards Thor again enveloped his little brother in a hug, feeling him gripping back as he relaxed and letting him calm down without judgement as he leaned on his shoulder like when they were boys. A fleeting look of vulnerability passed over his face when they parted but he masked it as he sat down, tucking a stray hair behind the raven haired boy's ear.

Seeing his brother no longer needed him, Thor went to leave and barely heard Loki's whispered "thank you" as the door closed behind him. Grinning broadly he made his way to his own room to spend the night.

In the room next door, Loki had settled down himself, lifting Hadrian gently into his arms to lay him comfortably alongside his own body, conveniently forgetting he could conjure his own bed in the face of being able to hold his son close. Closing his eyes he fell into the first good rest he had had since before Hadrian's assumed death.


	13. Chapter 13

When Hadrian began to wake the following morning the first thing he noticed was that he was somewhere warm and comfortable before a thump-thump, thump-thump made itself known from beneath his ear. Lifting his head, Hadrian found his fathers sleeping face above him - clearly he'd been moved to a bed and his dad had stayed with him. The thump-thump noise seemed to be Loki's heartbeat and that's when he realised he was sprawled across his chest. _Well that explains the warmth._ Hadrian laid back down with a satisfied smile content to go back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, it was to the calming feeling of fingers combing through his ebony hair and he groaned, melting down into the bed as his body relaxed completely, ignoring the chuckling from besides him. Loki's fingers paused. Grumbling unhappily, Hadrian raised his head and threw a weak glare at his dad but t was ruined by his smiling eyes and satisfied air.

"Time to get up, child."

After five minutes of his father's gentle probing Hadrian dragged himself out of bed and to the shower (he preferred hot water over magic as a way to wake himself up) and got dressed in clothes that seemed to come from nowhere. Joining his dad at the door he followed him to where Thor was waiting to lead them to the conference room he had fallen asleep in previously. Climbing up into the chair his dad was sitting in the previous day he was surprised to see the tablet sitting innocently on the table. He shrugged and picked it up.

Tony watched Hadrian from across the room as he started up the device. He had opened it up after the last meeting and was surprised to find the kid was reading up on the Avengers Initiative and the tesseract, both of which he was sure were buried behind more firewalls than Lucifer in hell. Using Jarvis to protect the data seemed like a good was to gauge his talents so he set his trap and waited. In his seat, Hadrian frowned as encryptions filled the screen.

2:37. Hadrian hacked into Jarvis manually in less than three minutes. When Jarvis gave Tony the alert he chocked on his drink, making be very one stare at him in question, but he never looked away from the victorious smirk on the kids face. Hadrian caught his eye and winked - clearly he knew who was responsible for the trapped tablet. For a moment he felt fear when he realised the boy had access to everything on his databases but was relieved when Jarvis told him none of his personal files had been opened and Hadrian only left a short message behind.

NICE TRY, TONY, I HOPE THAT'S NOT ALL YOU'VE GOT! ;-) 

Tony was in shock, a six year old son of Loki just hacked the most advanced computer encryptions in the world. Praying the son was nothing like the father, he winced as he thought about how much chaos this one boy could cause. The wicked grin and overall sadistic expression on Hadrian's face suggested that he knew what he was thinking and Tony should kiss his tech goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

It turned out that the meeting's focus was evacuation plans - after Hadrian had passed out Loki had remembered his plans for New York - and defence against an incoming strike from Hawkeye. Hadrian was only there to make sure he didn't get into trouble (and so people could stare at him apparently). 

Over the course of the meeting - in which plans were finalized and strategies prepared - Hadrian read through over half of the most encrypted data SHIELD had whilst lounging in his seat, barely listening to the conversation around him before he stumbled onto a highly classified file and sat up, horror building on his face at each line. Acting on impulse Hadrian immediately hacked back into Jarvis (with Tony's sharp inhale indicating his having noticed) and deposited the entire file into the database, flagging it with red sirens until he opened it.

Tony read the file Hadrian had just sent him and understood his strong reaction - what the hell was SHIELD thinking? Realising he was expected to do something about what he was given, Tony motioned to the holographic projector and received a nod as the raven haired boy began to upload the images he wanted and threw them up the moment Tony began.

"What is Phase Two?"

A brief widening of Fury's eyes was the only indication he knew what Tony was saying.

"What are you doing inside SHIELD secure files?"

Hadrian snorted. Secure? He thinks those files were secure? It was literally child's play to access them and he could distribute them at leisure. Tony smirked when he noticed his amusement and raised an eyebrow, startled when he was rewarded with a wicked grin.

Moments later every phone, tablet, laptop and computer in the room vibrated, chimed, dinged and beeped as they received a simultaneous upload of data and Fury paled at everyone's outraged faces as they read.

"You're making weapons from the cube?"

"No of courser not, SHIELD had to collect all of HYDRA'S research and data and that's all-"

The screens filled with blueprints and the projection zoomed in on the parts of the weapons not invented until years after HYDRA fell and the dates on each research paper.

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?"

Hadrian desperately tried to control his mirth but the tiny chuckles echoed in the silence, drawing the room's occupant's eyes on to his knowing smirk and then the tablet in his hand. Without missing a beat, Hadrian employed his most innocent face whilst simultaneously entering a new line of code. Running the sequence he was delighted to see every file, document and even mention of 'Phase Two' from every database and server connected to the SHIELD network - including back up servers - disappear. Planting a virus deep into the mainframe to delete new data inputs with the key words 'Phase Two' or 'tesseract' was almost too easy and he was suddenly facing a blank screen before he looked at Tony.

Tony watched Hadrian work. He was in awe of the superior (pint sized) hacker. Not even Jarvis could find a trace of 'Phase Two' in SHIELD'S systems and each device the file was sent to was wiped of it in it's entirety. Tony had to admit he was severely outclassed by him.

Nicholas Fury was incensed - who did this boy think he was? How dare he make him look like a fool and delete all of their research? How could he avoid the fallout from his superiors? He would have to find a way to pin it on someone else and get back at the boy.

Loki was so proud. Watching his son causing mischief was one of the best things he could imagine doing and seeing him doing it with such a demonic grin and then angelic innocence made him almost giddy. _He's defiantly mine,_ he cackled mentally.  _He could cause an international incident - another one - and they'd never suspect it was him. They'd not even come close to pinning it on him!_

On the other side of the security cameras a group of people all around the world watched the proceedings with impassive faces, gazes drawn to the emerald eyed child.

Just then an alarm sounded and everyone leapt to their feet - Hawkeye and his group had been spotted inbound and the team were going to meet them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:this chapter begins a smaller, darker story arc with violence against a minor including some descriptions of torture later on.

Loki jumped towards Hadrian and pushed him beneath the table - apparently it was too late to get him to the safe room and he refused to put his son in danger by taking him into the fight.

"Remember to hit them over the head to knock them out," he shouted over the alarms.

Hadrian was pushed right under the metal table and sat, silently looking out as the room emptied and he was left alone. Pulling his knees up against his chest he deigned to wait for his dad to come back before moving from his place. Listening to the sound of explosions seemingly coming from every direction, Hadrian shifted back so he was in the center of the table against the support beam and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself into the mediative state he went into all his fights with.

Remembering he still had the tablet he was quick to access the carrier's camera feeds so he could see what was happening.

In a hanger he could see Thor and a rather green Bruce Banner wrestling with each other in a viscous display but as his uncle was giving as good as he got (and Hadrian was sure no earth made weapon could hurt him) he turned away.

Natasha seemed to have found the 'Clint' she was worried about and the seamless twist of their bodies as they fought showed evidence of many hours of sparring and a lot of familiarity. Despite the fast pace of the fight it was clear Clint's movements were slower, sluggish even, and he was quickly brought to his knees where Natasha slammed his forehead into the wall before hiding his unconscious body in a storeroom.

Iron man and Captain America were near an unmoving engine turbine - probably one of the sources of the earlier explosions - and fighting off bewitched men whilst trying to fix the damage. Noticing the captain was about to be overwhelmed he sent an alert to some agents nearby who ran to their aid. Seeing that was well in hand he looked for his father.

Loki was clearly holding his own if the unconscious men at his feet said anything and Hadrian was very impressed as he used a masterful combination of physical and magical combat to mow down another would be challenger. Sure his father was not in need of aid he looked around at every other camera and apart from Fury talking to two agents there was nothing interesting going on in most places. In one corridor however was a worrying sight.

Two men were advancing unchallenged through an empty corridor and judging by the position of the camera he'd was sure no one would get to them before they reached their goal. Electric blue eyes glowed as they caught the overhead lights. The corridor they were turning into had only three doors: a storeroom, a flight of stairs and a conference room.

 _A conference room._ Hadrian froze. They were coming towards him. Recognising the danger he was in he immediately sent a distress call to Jarvis (which Tony either couldn't hear over the turbine or ignored) before contemplating the benefits of fighting. The room wasn't an ideal size for his martial arts to be of much use, however if he had a blade...jackpot. There sitting innocently in the corner was the backpack he had thought was left in Germany. Rummaging in the bag he pulled a cloth from the bottom and carefully unwrapped his dagger, letting the emerald studded hilt balance in his palm.

Hadrian moved up against one wall with the honed blade concealed by his side. The door exploded inwards and he ducked instinctively, cowering away from the loud noise and covering his face with one arm. As soon as the men saw him they began to approach, whispering reassurances into the air and Hadrian allowed his body to slowly relax whilst preparing to spring.

The moment he felt a hand reach for him he turned to face the two men and struck out with as kick sending them to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Slamming the hilt of his dagger into the first man's forehead he dived out of reach of the second as he stood. Despite not seeing a weapon, Hadrian was not happy to be entering into a fight with an unknown.

The man lunged and he slipped between his legs, carefully slashing the back of this knees. Unfortunately this slow movement meant he lost his grip on the dagger the moment he crumpled and was disarmed whilst his attacker remained conscious. Backing towards the door he took only a moment to crack his head against the table before trying to get back into his hiding spot.

Hadrian cried out as both his arms were pulled roughly behind his back in a vice grip. Gritting his teeth, angry at himself for letting his guard down so soon after a fight, he began to struggle desperately. Felled as his captor kicked the back of his knees he was internally screaming for help as he writhed and pulled from his position on his knees. A cloth was pressed to his face just as his left arm was cruelly twisted and as the muscles tore he let out a strangled (albeit muffled) scream, feeling tears run down his face in streams. Gasping in a lungful of air, Hadrian barely had time to feel the burn of chemicals in his throat before his struggles tapered off and his limbs became leadened, the heaviness in his eyelids forcing them to slide shut.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki returned to the meeting room as fast as he could. As soon as he saw the door in pieces he felt a burning stab of fear in his slowly thawing heart. Whilst the two men out cold gave him a brief flash of pride the moment it became clear there was no sign of Hadrian the fear returned tenfold. Where was his son?

His knees gave out and he cursed his not putting a tracking spell on his child - there were about a dozen spells for that purpose alone. Deciding to try a locator spell he ran back to their room to find a lock of hair (eventually finding one in the shower) knowing he'd need one for the spell to lock onto. Climbing to the roof he silently disappeared.

Thor watched his brother go. Having found Hadrian missing just after Loki he was glad he was focused on finding his son rather than the ones responsible for his being missing or it would get bloody. Knowing his brother's tricks were the best chance of finding him he instead focused his efforts on cleanup, telling each of his allies of the situation as he passed them. Thor missed the pleased glint in the eye of one of the men listening.

Miles away in a dark room on a cold, metal table the unconscious body of a six year old boy was being laid down and secured; his wrists and ankles were strapped down tightly so he was incapable of resisting and a blindfold ensured his helplessness.

Around him half a dozen men in white coats set up large pieces of equipment and several monitors. A saline drip was hooked up and taped to his arm. A muddy brown chemical joined the saline and it slowly entered the boy's bloodstream, turning his veins almost black, a stark contrast to his snow white complexion.

Hours later when Loki returned to the helicarrier he was in turmoil; the only spell that would give an accurate location was more like a ritual - a ritual that had to be performed on the full moon which was several days away. Having collected all the components of the ritual there was nothing he could do until the moon was in place so he went back to the meeting room to see the others. Meanwhile his son was just waking up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This update is quite violent and contains implications of torture.

Awareness returned slowly to Hadrian, first of his own body and then of his surroundings. His shoulder throbbed in a fiery pain where the muscles had been torn and then manhandled into their current position. His body was hot - not a scalding burn but an unpleasant heat everywhere at once, almost as if it was inside him.  _Inside me? Like beneath my skin? My veins? Is there something in my blood?_

His left leg twitched. Becoming aware of his restraints and the whirling and beeping of machinery around him he finally started to panic, straining against his bonds despite his shoulder screaming at him and the beeping sped up with his heartbeat, clearly alerting those watching of his wakeful state as the door was opened and people flooded in just in time for his abnormal strength to tear through the leather around his limbs. Rolling to the floor, Hadrian backed away from the loud noises whilst pulling the cloth from his face.

He found himself in a bare stone room and there were four doctors between him and the only exit - a metal door set into the wall with a keypad seemingly needing a code. All four (two men and a woman) were surprised at him having broken free but recovered quickly, pulling weapons from their coats.

Watching two men rush him Hadrian was unsure if he could survive this. The two knives were fast in slashing across his arms and chest, causing small rivulets of darkened blood to trickle out. A bruising punch connected to his abdomen, driving the breath from his body, but unwilling to concede defeat he dropped and swept out his leg, dropping both attackers to their knees. Punching both men in the throat, he was quick to turn his attention to the door.

Ducking around the other two doctors he made it to the door and tried to force it open with magic, shocked when he could only feel the tiniest spark of ice inside him.

He dropped to his knees when the door failed to budge, barely even trying to struggle when he was roughly tackled, the men obviously not caring for his age as his face was slammed into the ground. Feeling himself lifted and twice as many straps tightening around him, Hadrian laid silently, the pieces slowly coming together in his head save for one key thing just out of reach.

"W-what's h-ha-happening to m-me? Argh-"

His raspy voice erupted in screams; a thick lava pumped through his body by his own traitorous heart overwhelmed the last lingering cold and pushed it out of his teach. Blinded by the then tear soaked blindfold, all he could do was scream and arch his back, unable to escape the scalding heat inside his own blackened veins.

On the helicarrier Loki felt a throb in his heart - something was wrong with Hadrian. It was only a small throb for him but only an echo of whatever his son was feeling.  _Just a few days, son._ A hand on his shoulder roused him and he looked up into sad blue eyes.

"All will be well, brother."

Loki sighed loudly, leaning back into the chair, head bowed in defeat.

"The paternal bond is weak - far to weak for me to be feeling anything - and yet it is pulsing with strong emotion, something...hot. If we'd had more time together it would be strong enough to identify but I'm afraid in this situation there's little it could be. We'd better find him soon. Shit, brother, I need him.

Thor nodded, equally frustrated with the lack of progress or options but prepared to wait. None of his allies could help them so until the full moon they were stuck. He was scared as well. He could see his brother falling apart after barely a day. When he had returned empty handed he had been beyond angry but with no one he could torture he became inconsolable, shutting himself away

It was true, he needed Hadrian.

The rest of the avengers were in shock. Despite not knowing the kid the fact he had taken out two fully grown men only to be taken from right beneath them was a harsh blow. Stark was easily the most concerned having grown to like the little hacker but even Clint (having just woken up) who had never met the boy was worried.

Fury was spending an unusual amount of time in his office but everyone assumed he was simply working to distract himself from his own worry.


	18. Chapter 18

Fading in and out of consciousness Hadrian was in a constantly bleary state. The acid in his blood was making it hard to think through the ever present pain and the murky poison left him feeling too weak to open his eyes. He had no idea as to the passing of time; hours were minutes and seconds were days.

Instead of fighting back he tried to use his magic to call for help but it was out of reach. The chill he had always felt deep inside was buried under fiery pain and hopelessness crept in, weakening him further until he was falling...

...falling...

...falling. The darkness was cold and familiar, surrounding him in a blanket of protection.

In his coma like state he couldn't feel the empty pit where his magic was or the agony as more pain was pumped into his lax and barely moving body. He couldn't hear the slowing of the bleep..bleep....bleep.....bleep.......bleep of the machine monitoring his heart nor taste the rusted salty tang as more tears trickled from his closed eyes to mix with the blood of his split lip. He couldn't see the accomplished looks on the scientists faces as they came closer to their goals or smell the wine they drank in celebration.

He felt nothing but darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

The team was impatiently waiting for the moon to rise, anticipation filling the air to the point in which no one could remain still for long and all attempts at conversation were ruthlessly crushed under the pressure. The full moon was upon them at last. 

Loki had prepared everything the night before and memorized the words of the ritual so he spent the last hours of sunlight pacing the length of the meeting room, anticipating the coming reunion. He had just charmed a necklace with every protective and tracking spell in his arsenal to give his child to prevent this ever happening again and was quite pleased with it, keeping the serpentine pendent with him so to immediately bestow it upon Hadrian upon his discovery.

Thor was eagerly awaiting the coming fight and the opportunity to show the mortals why they should not mess with his family.

Tony spent the buildup to the ritual watching everyone - someone had to know how Hadrian was taken off this carrier. The video footage of the child's kidnapping was missing which had made many of them think it was an inside job so he was determined to figure out who had the authority to order an aircraft's arrival and departure completely silent. Very few names came to mind and of those few only a couple would risk the backlash of targeting a foreign prince.

The other avengers took their time to tend to their weapons and prepare mentally for the coming brawl.

Suddenly Loki paused his pacing, head snapping up and towards the sky. 

"It is time."

Loki moved to the ritual space, prepared specifically for this and began, dropping lilacs, lavender and daisies into a bowl to symbolise love before adding his blood for a relative's connection and the lock of Hadrian's hair. Herbs of lost and found directed the power of the full moon downward. The Norse runes on the ground around him began to glow with an otherworldly light, frost surrounding him as his magic rose to meet it, his lips turning up as the power entered him. As the pulse of both his magic and the ritual magic left him he held his breath, waiting for an answering echo. It came, along with the knowledge of his son's location, giving him the power to teleport directly to him.

"I've got it. I can follow the magic back to him."

Smiles broke out before serious expressions returned, now they could do the actual rescue they were quick to load themselves on to the quinjet, Loki up front to point them in the right direction.


	20. Chapter 20

The ground beneath the helicarrier changed with each passing second. Loki pointed them towards the west and they were flying almost half an hour before Loki directed them down into South Dakota and what looked like a large salvage yard complete with barbed fences and CCTV warnings. A quick scan of the area showed it to just be a cover, with the real facility just beneath the ground.

An attack strategy was thought up in which everyone paired up in order to balance their strengths and cover their weaknesses. After determining the number of entrances was three, each pair (Loki and Thor, Stark and the Black Widow and Hawkeye with the Captain) headed to one - the Asgardians being closest to Hadrian's signal - and breached the base simultaneously to prevent runners.

Each pair were faced with a minimum of six soldiers and no one failed to notice the SHIELD uniforms. Disabling or just outright killing them proved easy and the scientists were quickly rounded up. Whilst the avengers took care of those captured, Loki and his brother ran towards the weakening signal's origin, praying Hadrian was alright but knowing in their hearts he wasn't.

Finding a metal door with an unusual electrical seal, Loki sent a wave of pure magic into the circuits, frying them and allowing the door to pop open. With a deep breath he swung the door back on it's hinges - and froze.

With a wounded cry Loki stumbled to the table, carelessly pushing machines out of his way in his haste to touch his son. The steady bleep....................bleep.....................bleep of the heart monitor was the only thing that told him his child was even alive. He looked like death itself.

Leather buckles holding him in in place did nothing to help his appearance. Cuts crisscrossed his arms and chest, curling around his body that was streaked with drying blood along with the table. A dark splotchy bruise on his torso told of at least one fractured rib and it was clear his shoulder was torn badly. He sported a split lip and when the blindfold was removed by shaking hands it was obvious he out cold and apparent he had cried himself to sleep.

Then he noticed the tendrils of black all over his son. Following the black lines to two needles he gently removed them, hoping whatever chemicals being pumped inwards were merely to keep him restrained as he was barely controlling the impulse to kill as it was and if these were hurting him there would be hell to pay.

He sliced through the bonds like butter, carefully lifting his hot, unresponsive body into his arms, and followed his brother from the room to where the team was waiting. Upon seeing the state of the Lokison they became less hospitable to the captives, especially any who looked anything but remorseful, tugging their cuffs tighter and making them each lie on their front in the least comfortable positions possible.

Banner waited in the jet having set up a sickbay in case any were hurt. When he saw Loki appear outside he rushed to meet him, directing him to lay Hadrian in the soft bed and moving to help. The medical scan revealed the main damage was just to his top half but there was no telling what the drugs were doing on the inside.

"Well have to wait and flush it out of him. That'll give us time to study it and work out what it does."

Loki nodded, eyes focused on his son's face, hands clutching one of his, sending his cool magic to rush over his child's...nothing. There was no sign of any magic in the boy's body. Loki saw red. 

"They'd dare suppress his magic like a common criminal? I will make them repay every pain inflicted here tenfold."


	21. Chapter 21

The team (plus Loki) were headed to Stark Tower. After the revelation that the kidnappers worked for SHIELD it was clear they couldn't trust them but at the same time they still didn't know how far up the orders came from or quick of their allies may be involved. The scientists had barely escaped with their lives after Loki had set his sights on them, crushing bones and removing digits would have barely been the beginning of their pain had Thor not physically stopped him and dragged him back to the jet. As soon as the decision was made to be weary they chose to find another base and Tony offered his place.

The princes never left Hadrian's bedside, keeping a silent watch over their sick relative. Once they landed at Stark Tower they moved their guarding to the hospital wing where a pump hooked up with Loki's blood was fast removing the chemicals from Hadrian's. Despite the toxins quickly leaving his system he showed no signs of waking, his chest continuing to rise and fall gently with shallow breaths.

Tony and Jarvis were deep in SHIELD'S files, scanning over all hard drives and chips connected to their systems, searching for those responsible for putting Hadrian in a coma. Their searches found a phone that had been used to text the scientists but it was proving hard to trace it to a person. By embedding a trojan with a tracking device they hoped they would be aware of the phone if it came close to them.

The resident doctor was looking into the compound found in Hadrian's blood and was disgusted - many of the substances were acidic, slowly burning his veins and had he been a regular human he would have already had been dead instead of just comatose. He hoped the data was lost to recreate it when they had raided the lab.

The rest of the team spent their time alternating between guarding their friends and training, with sparring and pounding their friends into the mat being the preferred method of releasing their pent up frustration without damaging anything.

Throughout all of this, Hadrian remained inside the cool darkness of his subconscious - only slightly aware of the receding heat as he curled up beside his icy core.

No more than forty eight hours later they woke up to find someone requesting access to the tower. Director Fury did not look happy when he was met in the entrance hall by nearly the whole team armed to their teeth and was allowed no further inside. Asking for a report he was stoic faced when they explained why they left and he walked out promising to look into it and get back to them when it was taken care of. As he was walking out he was seen taking out a phone and turning it on. Moments later Jarvis's loud voice came clearly over the speakers.

"The phone you asked me to track has just been turned on right outside the building. Would you like me to patch through the call being made?"


	22. Chapter 22

There was almost palpable shock in the room. The only person who regained their wits was Natasha and she was quick to give the go ahead. Instantly voices were filtered into the room.

"...still alive?"

"Yes, councilman, Lokison is still alive, however reports suggest he has slipped into a deep coma with no signs of waking."

"Did Phase Three accomplish what it was supposed to?"

"There will be no telling if it was successful in blocking his magic totally until he wakes but it weakened him enough that he couldn't open an electric door - presuming he usually could - whilst unrestrained."

"Very well. It will be recorded as a possible success. Where is the subject now?"

"With his father at Stark Tower. When the Avengers (whilst raiding the lab) found personnel with SHIELD issue uniforms they refused to return to the helicarrier. Loki has not left the subject and he is under constant guard."

"We shall have to recapture him or his father at a later date for further testing. Until then you will pretend to search for the culprit whilst keeping yourself in the loop and us updated on the subject and his condition."

"Yes, councilman. Any other orders?"

"Nothing further. Report back within the week."  _Click._

The phone disconnected. Silence. No one said a word as they processed what they had just heard. The Council, the very highest authority in SHIELD worldwide, had ordered the capture and subsequent torture of a six year old boy to test a weapon against magic. Fury had known the location all along and knowing they were on edge avoided them so as to not give the game away early on. They were planning on trying again.

This last thought was the worst. The whole team has decided to protect Hadrian the moment they went to rescue him. United in their choice they made the decision to cut all contact with SHIELD and to reenforce the tower's defences. Jarvis was ordered on lockdown and all in going and out movements were closely monitored. Anyone who was found who didn't belong was going to be in a lot of trouble with a flock of avenging angels on the defensive.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki looked down on his son's face. He had been sat by his side for over a week, trying to coax him back into wakefulness with no luck. Hadrian seemed determined to stay stubbornly hidden in his core.

Now that his life was out of danger and his injuries healed, Loki could relax, keeping watch for his own peace of mind.

Hadrian looked so peaceful in sleep. With his eyes closed he truly looked like the child he was for the first time. Without his eyes (which held years of knowledge and pain past his age) being on display he looked like an angel, youthful innocence and beauty giving him an ethereal appearance. Brushing a strand of hair back with a sigh, Loki resigned himself to another fruitless day of waiting.

Thor watched his brother's desolate face with a barely hidden sadness. His hand came to rest on Loki's shoulder in silent support and his brother seemed to slump in defeat.

"He could be like this for hours or he could be like it for weeks at come, there's no way to tell."

Thor felt pity for his brother. To have found his son after so long and then for this to happen was devastating. The lost and hopeless expression on his face tugged at his heart and he had the urge to wrap him in his arms. Looking at his nephew his thoughts swirled in an endless cycle inside his mind.

_Loki will not be able to handle this for long. If Hadrian doesn't wake it will be chaos and everyone will suffer as he breaks. I wonder what's going on inside Hadrian's head?_

Hadrian had been slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings and was sure he had felt pleasantly cool fingers on his face moments ago. He could feel his body reparing all the damage and his magic was firmly back in his grasp, dancing beneath his skin much to his delight. Unlike his magic, however, consciousness was far from his reach.

Exhausted he fell back into a deep sleep, father and uncle unaware of his nearness.


	24. Chapter 24

Tony had finally finished the security updates when Jarvis sent him a warning - their was an attempted security breach in progress. Bringing up the camera feed he was startled to see Dr Selvig and three other men carrying large machinery trying to break in, blue eyes glinting. Surrounding one piece of machinery was a soft blue glow.

He told Jarvis to warn the others and soon he was watching as Clint, Natasha and Steve captured and incapacitated all four. He collected the tesseract himself and quickly secured it in his vault. Stark was very impressed with himself having already pinched the sceptre from SHIELD and locked it in the same vault. He went to inform the gods of everything they had learnt.

Loki was not pleased. In fact he was beyond the point of angry and well into the realm of sadistically murderous.

"He. Did. What?"

_I am going to take great pleasure in ripping into Fury with my bare hands. He is going to be begging for death by the time I've warmed up and it will only get worse from there. Maybe I'll start with his nails or flaying the skin from his back. Perhaps I should just start cutting bits away until there's nothing left. I wouldn't mind removing his eye either but I think I'll start with his eyelid so he has to watch everything and only gouge it out at the end. I'll have to look into spells to keep him awake and aware so it doesn't end too soon..._

"Loki? Brother? Your inner sadist is showing again and I think it's scaring the mortals. "

"Hmmmm?"  _...If all else fails I suppose I'll just do a blood eagle - I haven't done one of those in years..._ "What was that?"  _...I'm sure Natasha can give me an idea or two if I run out and I can always heal him and start over..._ His voice was deceptively calm when he spoke next. "Excuse me I have a spy to torture and kill."

He was preparing to teleport directly to Fury when he felt a weight settle on his lap and he looked down with trepidation. Mjonir. He was stuck and they all knew it. Cursing up a storm that made even Natasha blush he demanded Thor let him go but it was useless - apparently you couldn't kill someone if they were just following orders. Mentally transferring Fury for the Council in his mental tortures he allowed a viscous swear to end his tirade and went still to let them think he had given up, plotting the best time for his escape. Hearing the stuff about the stones however made him rethink his plans.

"The sceptre and the tesseract are in the same place? That's not a good idea. Trust me you don't want Space and Mind so close to each other."

"Space and Mind? What the hell are those?"

"Gather the team; all of you need to hear this."


	25. Chapter 25

Once everyone had gathered in the hospital ward, Loki launched into his explanation.

"There are six gems in the known universe that hold almost infinite power over a certain area. These gems (called infinity stones) are Mind, Space, Time, Soul, Power and Reality, combine to form a weapon of indescribable power.

"The infinity gauntlet - which is currently in the vaults of Asgard - can be filled with these stones and the wearer can then control them, giving them the power to reshape the world or destroy the universe with a thought."

"Are you telling me we have two infinity gems locked up in this building?" Tony's voice was nothing short of incredulous - he couldn't believe he had been so close to touching such dangerous objects without even knowing it.

"Yes and that is a huge problem."

"Why? Surely they're better here with us than someone who might try and use them," Bruce's reasonable voice cut in. It was surprising when Loki allowed his eyes to widen seconds later but when he seemed to shrink back into his chair and visibly paled they could see something was wrong.

"The man that s-sent me is after them. He used the M-mind gem to t-take over my m-mind and control me in a bid to claim the Space gem - also known as the tesseract."

"Who is this man?"

"T-Thanos, the mad Titan. It is rumoured he courts death and plans to destroy half the sentiment life in the universe to gain her affections. The gems are the fastest was to do this if he assembles the gauntlet."

"Will he come here to claim them?"

"Can we protect them?"

"How many does he already have in his possession?"

Loki grimaced. He looked a lot paler than he had a little while earlier and it gave him a sickly pallor.

"He will come for them. And soon. He already has Time and Power. Reality is on Asgard with the gauntlet Soul has been lost for centuries. He will probably go to Asgard before he comes here so he can use them against us as he claims the others. There is little we can do to protect them but send them far away. He will do anything to get them and has nothing to lose nor a weakness we can exploit."

The team deflated. It all seemed quite pointless when it was worded like that. An inevitable fight and loss that would result in the universe being destroyed didn't exactly fill them with confidence or hope. They left the room one by one in silence, considering a visit to loved ones or a night on the town. Loki returned to his son, deep in his own contemplations.

_Could they put up a defense? Was it even worth the effort to try?_

Looking at the angel resting in the hospital bed, Loki decided then and there he refused to give up without throwing everything he had against those that would harm his family.


	26. Chapter 26

Days later he was ready.

Hours of planning and plotting, pouring over maps and charts, calling in favors and talking around leaders to make treaties and prepare and he was almost finished. If he was fighting for his universe he would not be fighting alone. He only had one more group to convince but before he faced them he would have to convince the Midgardian heroes to throw themselves behind him.

As soon as he walked into the war room he had everyone's attention. He had not been seen outside Hadrian's room since their return to the tower so his sudden presence was enough to garner looks. The fact that he had washed up and was wearing his armour (without the helmet) only increased their interest. He strode to the table.

Throwing his maps over the flat surface he demanded attention as he slammed a dagger into the parchments, directly over a dead planet on the outskirts of the universe. Marching over to the screens one very wall he called an order to Jarvis who responded eagerly, wiping them of their current data and replacing it with his own. On the screens drawings of stones in six colours stood out amongst facts and figures, treaties and alliances, and plans for war.

Eyebrows rose as they read through the information: details on the gems such as their powers and battle applications, information on new alliances and which realm had pledged what for the war effort, plans for guerilla warfare in rocky terrain against huge numbers, and suggestions for mass training and weapons manufacturing.

It seemed as if Loki had been planning a war for years in meticulous detail.

"We are nearing our ends. Half the universe will be lost if Thanos secures the stones. The final battle is approaching and I for one will be prepared.

I have spoken to representatives on seven of the nine realms and they have thrown their support behind us. Over a billion and a half warriors have been pledged to the cause and training has begun to prepare them for a battlefield.

War plans have been drawn up to play to the strengths of each planet's warriors. A meeting place has been chosen as far from civilisation as possible on a dead planet. Thanos will be drawn to where ever the stones are so we will have the advantage of having chosen the battle ground. I have done as much as I can alone and the only other thing I can do is search for the Soul gem - having half the gems against Thanos will make it harder for him to claim them.

You are Midgard's chosen warriors. As their representatives in the nine realms it is you who have to take charge in a time of war and lead them. You must convince the current word leaders to hand over the reins and then you can pledge your own soldiers. Once Asgard is attacked we will have but days so we must strive to be ready by then."

 Loki looked up and met the eyes of every avenger in the room. Determination sparkled in previously defeated eyes and he felt a smirk creep onto his face - he was a dammed good general.

Thor's eyes held surprise and a lingering respect.

Loki motioned for him to join him at the side of the room. When they came together Loki took a deep breath.

"We need to go to Asgard without anyone finding out. If we remove the gauntlet and Reality gem from the vaults then Thanos will not stick around long enough to destroy it and we would have three or four stones to his two. Mother and father will listen to us and we need them and the Asgardian warriors with us."

Thor watched his brother carefully. This was the first time he had ever taken charge like this - it had always been people following him - and he was a natural leader. Loki knew ways into Asgard not even Heimdall did so there wouldn't be an issue with getting there and the All-seer would likely back their story so that was fixed. The only real concern was Hadrian but he knew his friends would protect him. Nodding he showed his consent and they decided to leave immediately.

"We will return within a few days. Go over these plans and contact your world's leaders. The more you get done know the longer we'll have to train. I leave my son in your care - do not disappoint me."

Loki got a grip on his brother's arm, teleporting to the rift he usually used on Midgard. Stonehenge, as the humans called it, was one of the most magically powerful places on this planet and so made his job a lot easier.

Using the power available to him he easily 'jumped' to a small cave, hidden in the cliffs around Asgard's capital.


	27. Chapter 27

Waving his hand, Loki rendered both himself and Thor invisible to allow themselves to just walk straight into the palace and did just that, Loki weaving between those on the streets whilst Thor flew overhead. They were unsurprised when they found Heimdall waiting for them at the gate and fell into step with him as they entered their childhood home. Guards moved out of his way in respect and once this landed they made fast progress.

They stood outside the throne room.

Heimdall was announced and try get slipped inside with him as the doors closed. The room cleared and they were alone.

"Heimdall, it has been long since you've left your post. Do you bring news?"

"I do making but it would be better to hear this tale from the one who is living it."

Loki revealed himself. Dropping the enchantments he became visible in full Asgardian armour side by side with Thor.

He swept forwards to stand before the thrones, barely inclining his head in respect at the imposing figures seated before him. Ignoring Frigga's gasp and Odin's saddened gaze he began his story from the moment he fell to when he was captured in Germany.

"...it was only with a drastic shock that I was jolted back into my own mind before the influence was removed entirely. Since then I have been preparing for war. The leaders of the other seven realms have fallen inline, pledging over one and a half billion warriors to my service. The Midgardian leaders are being appraised of the situation and are expected to send a further hundred million. Training schemes have been setup for every population so the warriors are ready in time. I intend to have at least three stones before the faceoff. The only thing left is gaining your support."

Odin watched with an impassive look on his face but inside he was reeling. Thanos? Courting death? Well at least his title was accurate - no one in their right mind would want death's attention. He was also surprised that it was his youngest son leading the war effort. In fact he was like an emperor with each realm being lead by a general.

_Something must have happened on Midgard. Maybe to do with they shock he mentioned? There is no way are action this strong is based in revenge._

"If I pledged the Asgardian warriors to your armies what would you do with them? And what more do you want from me?"

"Your warriors will be put through vigorous training in preparation of war. Battle formations will be practised and the current battalions will be moved around to suit to everyone's strengths. The other things... we need the gauntlet and the Reality gem. If we have the Reality stone then we'll have half the set and there will be no reason for Thanos to remain here long enough for his army to do much damage."

"A well thought out plain, however who would be training the soldiers? And are they expected to work alongside enemy Nations?"

"Yes. The Jotuns have consented to work alongside Asgard for the first time in history and we would expect you're to keep yourselves in check as they do the same. As for the training, veteran soldiers from each realm will be teaching students of all races for the best education possible."

The All father was impressed. His youngest had always been a scholar but the had never really applied it to battle like this. He was acting much as he had almost a decade ago only more serious and he wanted to know what brought him back like that. Now, however,was not the time for such questions.

"Join us for dinner tonight and we can further discuss your plans, however I am happy to allow my warriors to join with the training immediately."

Loki had expected this outcome and nodded graciously, finally allowing himself to relax and a tiny, barely there smile upturned the corners of his mouth.

Frigga's good and Loki was quick to meet her in a hug, ignoring the dampness on his shoulder.

"Welcome home, Loki."

"It is good to be home, mother."


	28. Chapter 28

Fury sighed.

As Director of SHIELD one would assume he was in charge of everything. They would think he made the decisions and didn't have orders to follow. They would be wrong.

He didn't get orders very often but when he did he followed them, never wondering if they may not be morally right. Often these were concerning hits where someone was considered an international threat and had to be taken out. Sometimes it was to give someone a certain assignment or remove someone from a volatile case. Sometimes it involved kids.

On the rare occasions when a child becomes a danger the council steps in.

It was these days that would haunt whatever operative who's desk that case landed on. Scientists and high-level agents were trained for weeks to separate the job from home - to think of each target (and each hit) as a duty and not a burden. Often agents who retired early would do so after one of these jobs - they just couldn't take the stress.

Fury himself had had extensive training to compartmentalize his emotions and keep them separate from his work. It usually worked and let him keep going. Usually.

Seeing  ~~Hadrian~~ the subject as broken had touched him in a way he hadn't been in a long time. The tear stains on the faces of usually such strong people had made him feel remorse for his actions, no matter how unwillingly they were done. After all he may not have liked the child but he was still an innocent boy undeserving of that treatment.

He sighed again, rubbing his eye.

Sometimes he truly hated his job. It was moments like this he wished he had never taken the director's chair, however he knew it had to be done. He could only pray that those he hurt would forgive his misdeeds and he would one day be able to look his team in the eye without the crushing shame.

"...God forgive me."

Making arrangements for the SHIELD agents caught by the Avengers, Fury never noticed the tiny buzzing or the blinking light beneath his desk.

Tony had the listening device playing real-time, allowing him to hear every sigh, moan and shuffle on the other end. He no longer thought it was him to blame for Hadrian's state and it was clear he regretted something he had done recently - maybe this would give him pause before he tried again.


	29. Chapter 29

Dinner was rather quiet, however surprisingly comfortable. Small talk over a large feast made it feel like a normal family meal, the likes of which they would have partaken in almost a decade ago, and Loki was able to relax completely, a small but genuine smile on his lips.

Frigga watched her youngest - something had changed for the better, something that enabled him to smile and actually enjoy company; he looked happy and it saddened her she could barely remember the last time there was a true shine in his eyes. Best not to dwell on bad memories.

Odin was more reserved in his observations - he knew from experience that Loki could be a vindictive and malicious man and didn't want to be caught by a setup. But there were no signs of deception. Not even the liesmith could act so carefree without it being genuine and after the terrible news he had delivered Odin could not work out where his good mood was coming from - especially when he caught the soft smile being thrown at himself and his wife.

Thor soaked up the familiar company like a sponge, preserving this small moment in his mind to never be forgotten. He wondered if Loki was planning on telling their mother and father about Hadrian. It was not up to him.

Loki was happy. He couldn't wait to bring Hadrian home. Both his adopted parents were there for him when he was presumed dead and they both knew how much his behaviour changed over the loss. Weeks of crying on their shoulders and lying wrapped up in bed after making himself sick had left him hollow and he knew both his parents had been in pain watching him suffer and doing so whilst dealing with the loss of their only grandchild was bound to have been hard. Maybe after all these years his family could be whole.

_I wonder if he remembers them. They only visited a half dozen times and he was often asleep...who am I kidding I'd be more shocked if he had forgotten something._

His attention was drawn back to the table when he noticed the talking had stopped. Realising they'd probably been talking to him he cleared his throat and asked if they could repeat the question.

"I was just telling our parents how much of a shock it was that you found your happiness on Midgard."

He was impressed with the play on words that left his parents confused as it didn't gives anything away. It was a clear invitation to bring Hadrian into the convocation whilst allowing him the chance to back out.  _I suppose he did learn something from me after all._ He decided to do something uncharacteristic and tell the truth - eventually.

"Yes it was definitely not something I had anticipated happening, however I cannot express how glad I am that it did."

Thor was grinning as he seemed to have noticed Loki was drawing it out.

"I still don't understand how the memories were intact as it had been so many years."

"I'm just happy they were. It wouldn't have been enough of a shock to snap me out of it had the memories not been there."

"I suppose as far as you're concerned it was his first word - he never said anything before his departure. What was it, anyway?"

Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes and he blinked them away. Thor was right, for all that he was six years old that was the first word he had ever heard him say. His parents looked on with dawning comprehension.

"Daddy. He just whispered it but it was so loud. My son called me daddy."

"S-son? What, Hadrian? You found him on Midgard? That's amazing! Where is he? Can we see him? Are you-"

"Mom! Slow down. Yes Hadrian was on Midgard and definitely still alive. I plan on bringing him home once the war is done with. And it was more like him finding me in the middle of Germany." A smile lit up the room. "He's perfect. So smart and handsome..."

"And strong. A true warrior in the making if began master both the sword and his magiks."

"Is he strong in magik?"

"Oh, yes. He'll be stronger the an anyone on Asgard when comes into his powers. His mind magiks were...astounding and I don't even know what else he has taught himself. I hope to explore it when we come home. Perhaps I can teach my son as you taught me."

Frigga was beaming, tears slipping from her eyes. Her son was coming home and he was bringing her lost grandson. Their whole family in one place. It was a shame Loki and his wife were estranged - Hadrian deserved to know his mom. Maybe she'd come back now that her child and Loki will be back at the palace. This was the Loki she'd married after a all. In an unladylike display she pulled Loki almost into her lap with her crushing hug.

Maybe everything would be okay.


	30. Chapter 30

The return to Midgard was swift. Odin pledged every able bodied man and woman not necessary to Asgard's running to the war effort once he realised his son's pure intentions. Despite his reluctance he also handed over the gauntlet and the Reality stone to be smuggled from Asgard with the knowledge Loki wouldn't let them fall into the wrong hands if only to protect his son.

A warm farewell and they were gone.

As soon as they landed at Stonehenge Loki transported them back to Stark Tower. Less than a day had passed and it was quite late so they were shocked to see everyone was still up and looking over the maps.

Tony and Steve appeared to be in a conference call with the others silently backing them.

"...relieved of duty. Your assets have been frozen and your communications blocked. As of right now SHIELD is under new leadership and the council is no longer required. Your clearance has been revoked. Good day gentlemen, lady."

The screen turned off and Tony relaxed his military stance. It appeared he had been elected spokesperson of the group having most experience in front of cameras. Steve laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him to a chair before handing him a mug of coffee.

"That's the last of them. Every world leader or former leader is now under our command during the upcoming war."

"Then we must congratulate you on your success. We too had a profitable trip."

Everyone turned towards Loki's voice in surprise, having not expected them so soon. Even Tony raised his head from his mug for a moment before it fell back down.

"It is quite late. I suggest we all have a few hours rest and look at it with fresh eyes in the morning."

Though it may have been worded like a suggestion they all recognised an order when they heard one. Clint was first to leave and he and Natasha took the elevator to their floors.

Bruce followed minutes later and went to check on Hadrian before he went to bed.

Steve hooked Tony's arm over his shoulder and walked him out, the billionaire leaning heavily on him and almost nuzzling into his neck.  _That was fast. I knew there were too many arguments there for it to just be hate but still..._

Shaking his head he left the now empty room (since Thor left almost straight away to visit Jane) and followed Bruce's steps to the medical bay, arriving just in time to see him walking from the room and towards the elevator; he must have finished his checks and was heading to bed. Loki stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. No change.

Hadrian's condition hadn't improved at all - he was no closer to waking now than he was a week ago. Loki remained hopeful he would wake when he felt safe enough to do so and prayed to be there when it happened. With one more look of longing Loki left for his own bed he had finally been talked into using.


	31. Chapter 31

Hadrian was somewhere cold and bright. After almost waking he had sunk back down into himself and darkness had embraced him as he fell, a chill making him sigh in relief.

And still, he kept falling.

A building light had made him cautiously peek his eyes open and he winced at the brightness before looking around. What he saw took his breath away.

It was a blizzard.

An icy landscape seemed to stretch on and on into the distance but what stole his breath was the blizzard of colours swirling around in a storm in front of him. What seemed to be the very center was a ball of ice over a meter in diameter. Pulses of light rippled around the icy tundra, ruffling his hair. He took a step forwards and the winds picked up blowing him back to where he had started.

He tried again - same result.

Hours of futile struggling later and Hadrian was only meters closer to the cold object of his interest. He sat down, exhausted, unsure as to why he had made this his goal. He didn't know why but he felt it was important he touched it so as soon as he felt rested he climbed back to his feet and pushed closer, inching towards the light.


	32. Chapter 32

Loki had been spending his time on the dead planet when the first of the veteran soldiers had arrived. By imbuing the structures with his magic he aimed to strengthen some whilst making others more dangerous and even more prone to explosions to entice the enemy into hiding behind a ticking time bomb. The three dozen or so best fighters of each nation would be coordinating training with him so each battalion benefits from each realm's best.

Over the next two weeks each and every warrior in the nine realms would be getting a crash course in hand to hand and weapons combat from every other species. By the time Loki finished with the building he had been working on they had arranged themselves into rows with the highest ranking at the front and standing to attention.

"All of you are here today because you are the best your world has to offer. Your current mission is to prepare our armies for a long and likely hard and grueling battle. You shall be rotating through each of the realms every other day and will spend a night or two with your group one very planet. Your groups and destinations are as follows...."

Twenty minutes later groups were stood at intervals around where he had been stood waiting for the bi-frost to take them to their first realm. Having dismissed them Loki stood off to the side by himself to watch how they interacted with one another. He was unsurprised to see an awkward amount of hostility however some (such as Natasha) had drawn their fellow soldiers and new comrades into talk about tactics and they seemed to forget they were consorting with the enemy.

Pleased, Loki stayed until the last group had been beamed away before slipping back to his first real home of Asgard. Due to his officially dead status it was only known amongst the veterans that he was alive at all, never mind leading the war effort so he made a point of transforming into a raven before letting the air currents carry him to his bedroom window.

Like most of the royal family Loki had never moved from the palace once he had gotten married and he and his wife head just moved into the more luxury married rooms. Since their estrangement neither of them had laid with another so their bond was still legally enforceable - they just didn't live together. He hoped once he and his son were home for good they'd have time to try again seems as it was mostly his blind grief that had made him the person she left.

Once in his chambers he bypassed the dusty rooms one by one until he reached this own armoury or weapons room. Despite popular belief that he had never been able to fight hand to hand and only relied on his magic, Loki had enough weapons to put Thor to shame and he had actually had to expand this room with magic. The rumours were only fed by his unwillingness to allow servants to this room to clean but this was only because it was done by spells on a weekly basis. For this reason it was the only room that looked clean.

Loki had never been as adept at combat as his brother, however months of solo training in the privacy of his own rooms with various blades had left him with much skill. He had even taught his wife how to use a dagger after she had expressed an interest having seen him practising.

No one on Asgard, however, knew he was as much of a warrior as they and his wife had been mocked for it often and he loved and respected her for standing by him.

_I guess I'll show them on the battlefield that I'm not called a serpent for my slippery tongue but for my snake-like mentality - strike hard and fast and take no prisoners. I'm sure they'll have one hell of a shock then they realise who is leading them to war._

Skimming his fingers over the many racks of daggers and short swords, Loki approached his very favorite weapon - the one he had been given at his coming of age ceremony even if no one believed he could use it. As the spear was the very first weapon he had mastered he had chosen it to be his, much as Thor has chosen a hammer.

Made from dwarven and elven materials in the very heart of Asgard it was inlaid with hundreds of intricately carved signals he had adorned it with in the days after receiving it. The silver metals and green engravings matched his armour exactly and the perfectly balanced blade was deadly in the right hands - his.

Selecting multiple sets of daggers to go with his spear and giving them all a quick test with some conjured foes he deamed himself thoroughly armed and ready. Confident his people would be in for the shock of their lives he made himself airborne once more and returned to his son in the hopes he'd awaken before the time came for him to leave.


	33. Chapter 33

Training began early the next day on every realm. On Earth Steve was taking part in the very first two day course which would allow a few hundred men to aid in the teaching over the next few days. The aim was to train millions of soldiers in under two weeks so by teaching a group to help teach they would be able to do it much faster. The broadcasting power of SHIELD would be able to help them reach even the most remote areas and simultaneously teach thousands.

Clint was also a part of that group, however he had found someone he could better relate to - an Asgardian archer. The warrior was quite impressed with his arrows and was able to teach him how to use his bow more effectively in close quarter combat instead of the swords and other weapons more common to soldiers by removing the extra sweeps he usually made and instead just going straight for the weak spots with the corners.

Bruce was in his room at Stark Tower meditating to keep himself centered and relaxing candlelight and music filled the space.

Natasha was having the time of her life with an elven warrior who seemed to prefer close quarter combat and was surprising hard to pin. After being the top in her field for so long she was relishing the newfound challenge and throwing herself into the fight, grappling for dominance. She enjoyed being able to teach her own style of fighting to others and smirked at the dumbfounded looks she received when she was challenged by a rude student and soundly handed him his ass on the training mats.

In his lab Tony was playing with the thrusters in his suit. Having been to the dead planet the was pleasantly surprised to see the gravity was close to the Earth's and he wouldn't have to alter his flight pattern, however the unusual air had to be actively countered by a separate mask which was currently being mass produced under the watchful eyes of Jarvis. He too had music blaring from the speakers.

No one noticed the child shifting in the hospital bed; no one saw his face screw up (be it in concentration or in pain) or his eyes darting behind his eyelids as if he were trapped in a dream. No one was around when a patch of his dark hair shimmered and tendrils of white crept from root to tip, a soft shimmering glow suffusing the pale strands as one by one they lightened as hours crept by.


	34. Chapter 34

It was happening. The alarms on Asgard had been sounded and Thanos knew the gems were missing. The bi-frost had been running through the night to get the warriors to the dead planet and almost everyone was in position. Asgardian warriors stood side by side with those from Jötunheim and Vanaheimr alike without prejudice to await the arrival of the enemy.

Before they had left Loki had visited his raven haired angel one more time, a tear sliding down from his eye and dripping onto Hadrian's porcelain skin. With a kiss on the forehead and a whispered "for you" he left, back straight and head held high, passing Tony in the corridor. Making his way to the vault he stealed himself before walking to the very back where four stands held what he had been looking for - the infinity gems.

Uniting three infinity gems was one of - if not the - hardest and most dangerous thing he had ever done.

He put the gauntlet onto his left hand and pressed the knuckles down over each stone one by one, feeling them slide into place. The immediate power surge through his body left him lightheaded and threatened to overwhelm him. Had it not been for his child grounding him he was unashamed to admit he probably would've lost himself in the rush. Taking control was almost impossible but with a final push of his will the stones were tightly under his command.

He teleported to where the final Midgardian warriors were gathered on the helipad. The avengers gathered in two neat rows behind him as soon as Tony joined them and Loki reached out to the Space Gem with his own teleportation ability to drop them on the peak of a rocky incline. Standing above the soon to be battlefield Loki looked out over the vast and rippling ocean of soldiers.

Their sudden arrival, though silent, was quite noteworthy and attention was drawn to their impressive appearance. Loki at the helm with his full shimmering armour, battle spear and the gauntlet fitted with three softly glowing stones adorning his left hand and two rows of soldiers lined up with military precision at his back made an intimidating picture.

For most of those in the army this was the first time they had seen their leaders and they were in shock. It was clear from their stances who was in charge and many couldn't quite believe the wayward prince capable of fighting. Any protest died, however, when it was reminded of who had the best deviously strategic mind and probably organised their being there without them even knowing.

A flick of Loki's metal encased fingers later and the rows behind him vanished to appear with their own battalions, Clint alongside the archers in they back of the pack whilst Thor and Steve were on the front lines, the others spaced between them. He raised his hand and, like a vacuum had been switched on, all the noise and chatter was sucked from the surrounding air as they waited to hear him speak.

"I know - I am not who - or what - you were expecting. Anyone who has known me would think this is the last place I want to be and they wouldn't be far from the truth. There are countless places I would prefer to be over a soon to be bloody warzone. And yet here I am.

Within the next few minutes or hours we will all fight for different reasons. Some will fight for their freedom, some will fight for their families, some may even fight just for the fight. The point is that everyone has a reason. Find your reason and cling to it. As soon as you lose your reason for fighting you lost the fight and this is not a fight I am willing to lose.

Weeks of planning has led to this moment and we are as ready as we can be. Many of us will not be going home tonight. Many will give their lives in the defence of the universe and be cut down. Those people will live on in our fight and carry us to victory with their spirits! And when the battle is won they will be laid to rest and join their ancestors in Valhalla like the warriors they are and the songs of their triumph will echo in our halls forevermore!"

Though he had hardly raised this voice it echoed in the hearts and minds of every man and woman before him and their answering cheers and stomping of feet seemed to indicate he had done well enough with his impromptu speech. With one last surveying glance Loki took a step over the edge of the cliff to appear at the very head of the army where the most battle hardened warriors and commanders stood. A newfound respect was reflected in their eyes but Loki's were fixed on a point in the distant sky. They were there.


	35. Chapter 35

When the ships arrived and billions of chitari piled onto the battlefield, Loki was preparing for their first strike - likely to be against him so as to claim the stones he wore early. Almost the full set being in one place was probably an awful idea that would go badly but with the majority Loki was quite confident.

And then  **he** arrived.

Great, thundering steps announced the arrival of the enemy general. His bulk was visible the moment he stepped down from his ship and Loki spied the glow of two gems around his waist (probably on a belt of some sort). He opened his mouth and Loki sighed,  _here we go..._

"Odinson. I must say I am surprised to see you like this. The last time we were together you were much more... docile."

"That would be because the last time we were together my thoughts were not my own. Despite my arrogance even I admit I am not a match for the full power of the Mind stone. From what my healer implied the resistance I did put up was the only thing that preserved my sanity and prevented my mind from being totally obliterated by the raw power rushing through it. If you would like to test your own mind against it and experience it first hand then do - I would be happy to oblige you."

"I am sure you would, child," Thanos's mirth filled voice boomed. "For now, however, I am prepared to accept your total surrender and when you hand over my gauntlet I'll allow you to retake your place by my side."

Loki appeared to consider the offer - and his followers shifted nervously - but in reality he was nearly frothing at the mouth in anger, thoughts swirling dangerously.

_How dare he suggest I would willingly return to him? That I enjoyed being forced to serve another? Does he truly think he had his hooks in that deeply? He will rue the day he dared touch my mind._

He took a deep breath to compose himself before glancing back ta the warriors willing to follow him to war. He looked back to Thanos's expectant gaze.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I've grown fond of some of the people in this universe and you destroying it would probably be quite upsetting for me. I suppose I'll just have to destroy you instead."

"Well if you think your army compares to mine you are more than welcome to try. I'll pry the gauntlet from your cold, dead body."

Loki gave a wicked smirk and whistled a shrill note. A hundred thousand explosions set the world alight with fire and the ground rocked beneath their feet. A war cry went up amongst his men and Loki was at the very front of the ensuing charge.


	36. Chapter 36

It was clear that Loki had planned the battle from the moment the explosions decimated half of the opposing forces. What happened next only seemed to make it more obvious.

As Thanos screamed in anger because the armies were now roughly equal and the first charge of Loki's men reached their opponents, the first wave of arrows cut down swathes of chitari and a small explosion marked where Clint's trick arrow had struck. Many wounded enemies were put to death just moments later and the war cries became louder. Amongst the chaos no one noticed Loki's fingers twitch.

The screams of dying enemies filled the air when the platoons of men Loki had hidden amongst the landscape broke free and started cutting down soldiers left and right. At the furthest end of the battlefield a few hundred humans suddenly found themselves behind their foes in the perfect position for rifles and machine guns to fell them without injuring their allies - none doubted this was Loki's plan all along as they emptied magazines into them.

Within the first ten minutes of the fight almost two billion lives were lost.

Thanos himself had entered the fray and didn't hesitate to crush his challengers with a manic grin adorning his features. To him this was just more death edging him closer to his lover. He didn't doubt for a second that his Lady would keep him safe whilst he carried out her work.

The avengers cut clear paths through the enemy's ranks, pushing into the very heart of the battlefield as dozens of dead trailed behind them. Thor in particular seemed to be in his element as he ruthlessly destroyed everyone in his path. The hulk and he were often seen together within small fields of broken bodies. Natasha had found an chitari's dropped gun and was tag teaming with Steve to refract laser beams through their opponents. Clint was using his bow as a sort of club whilst randomly shooting arrows from a seemingly endless supply. AC/DC music blaring from one end of the field seemed to assure everyone Tony was doing fine.

Loki himself seemed to be one of the biggest surprises on the field. Not one creature who met his spear survived for more than a few seconds and he seemed to be slithering around enemies and darting in for efficient kills every other moment. Matching this with liberal use of magic warning him of attacks from other directions and to kill the most viscous, he tore through threats more effectivly than his brother's hammer ever could. Even his own father when they met briefly couldn't deny his shock when be swept past like a tsunami and took dozens of lives with him.

It seemed the extra training would pay off as three billion chitari became less than half a million in just a few hours, their tightly packed formation working against them. Barely a hundred thousand in Loki's army had been killed so they now had overwhelming numbers and drove forwards with a gusto, outnumbering the enemy more than three to one.

Suddenly the field was silent.

Not a single person dared even to breath loudly lest they draw attention to themselves. All eyes were drawn to the confrontation in the center of the chaos where a clash of wills, strength and magiks was taking place.


	37. Chapter 37

The sound of clashing metal rang across the battlefield.

Furious strikes and slashes were exchanged between the opposing generals. Thanos being far larger and stronger seemed to be trying to pin Loki down between his muscled arms whilst Loki was spinning around him like a furious tornado and stabbing out at totally unpredictable moments from a spear's length away. It was clear the titan was becoming increasingly incensed as Loki again slithered from his grasp.

"Aaargh-woooooo!"

The infuriated roar was drowned out by a massive amount of cheering as Loki drew first blood in a deep scratch down Thanos's exposed face and chin. Unfortunately it was too high to be fatal.

Thanos's return blow seemed to happen in the blink of an eye as Loki was sent to the ground and brutally kicked in the ribs. Teleporting behind him to avoid the next strike Loki paled. He didn't move quickly, everything else moved slowly.

The Time gem.

Suddenly the battle became much more dangerous. Despite having agility and reflexes unmatched in the nine realms Loki was unsure how that would hold up against time itself.  _Ill just have to strike before he even realises I'm there._

The battle began again at an infinity sped up rate and in what seemed like minutes to the observers both combatants were littered with cuts and bruises, blood dripping to the rocky ground. Every thrust of Loki's spear and each swing of Thanos's fists seemed to have devastating results upon impact and yet they were just shrugged off.

Those watching felt their mouths fall open and were help less to do a thing about it. The Asgardian warriors in particular were in a state of shock seeing the Prince they had ridiculed for years hold his own in the fiercest battle they had ever seen. Many were finally realizing their grave misjudgement of the liesmith.

Loki saw an opening as Thanos moved to strike at his hip and darted forwards.

In an instant the fight slowed to regular time and it was easy to see why. On Loki's left hand where the gauntlet had sat for the duration of the battle there was suddenly a forth gem encased in metal. It was a fair assumption to guess he had claimed the Time gem from Thanos.

An enraged shout confirmed Thanos's loss and a blast of pure power struck Loki mid torso, throwing him back dozens of yards before he dug his heels into the ground. Knowing he had to get the Power gem on his side quickly, Loki darted forwards, weaving in and out of the blasts sent at him until he could strike out with his spear.

Thanos moved to intercept him. Loki teleported behind the titan and threw one of his daggers into the back of each of his knees, driving him to the ground as muscles tore and tendons ripped. Taking the opportunity presented Loki dived forwards and pressed the gauntlet against the shimmering amber stone.


	38. Chapter 38

The battlefield was still. Only the sound of heavy, panting breaths invaded the air and the shuffling of bodies did nothing to change the now energy sapped atmosphere.

On his knees before Loki, Thanos waited for the chance to prove his immortality patiently, knowing he would soon give in to the inevitable.  _It will only be a few minutes now._

The warriors and Loki himself were just taking a minute to enjoy the victory before the killing blow was struck. The gauntlet was raised and the full strength of Time, Mind, Reality, Space and Power itself was blasted into the defeated titan. A few seconds later it stopped, the power cut off to see the results.

Shock.

The only word that could describe what they were feeling. Thanos knelt in the same position, seemingly unaffected by the five infinity gems. He climbed to his feet painstakingly slowly with a deep chuckle, amused by the unhinged jaws people were only then beginning to pick up from the ground.

"You didn't truly think you could kill me did you? I am Death's favoured. Why would she allow me to join her before I complete her task in this life? I suggest you admit defeat before I have to make you, Odinson. Don't believe for a moment I am above threats. In fact here comes my threat now."

"Dadd-umph!"

Loki's heart, which had been steadily filling with a burning dread, clenched painfully in his bloodied chest. He felt rocks settle in his stomach and his raised left arm fell heavily to his side. Hadrian.

Two beings (probably from another parasitic planet not on a branch of the Yggdrasil) holding the ends of a thick rope stood to Loki's left. Between them Hadrian at just four feet tall was nearly swamped in bindings wrapped all around his chest and holding his crossed arms behind him. The choking binds were nothing compared to the dirty almost skeletal hand fisting in his hair and covering his mouth - obviously to muffle his shouts.

It was the child's eyes, however, that seemed on demand attention.

Shimmering orbs of forest green seemed to scream with an apology as if he was sorry that his father was being put into that position. Despite the rough treatment and flicker of pain each time his hair was yanked those eyes still seemed full of life, hope and what was that...

determination?

It seemed pretty clear to Loki Hadrian wasn't done fighting just yet, although he did have to wonder when he woke up and how he was captured in the first place...

* * *

Hadrian struggled the last few meters towards the icy globe. The uphill battle had only gotten harder as he had gotten closer and he was almost there. An unmeasurable amount of time later his fingertips brushed over his core.

A sucking noise filed the icy tundra and Hadrian looked up to see all of the swirling lights be drawn back into the ball. For just a moment everything to still before a flash of pure white exploded outwards carrying him up and away from the landscape.

On the outside the final strands of his ebony hair had just bled to white when he sat bolt upright with a gasp. Taking huge lung fulls of air at a time he was quick to take in his surroundings, disgruntled at being alone but happy when he realised this meant they had come and taken him from the stone room.

He froze.

On all sides, the bed, floor, walls and ceiling was covered in a thin layer of frost, his breath coming in clouds. His palms were tinted blue and he could see the colouring stretched up his arms. Realising it was probably the room temperature causing his cold appearance he tentatively called out for the heater to be turned up whilst he used his magic to thaw everything in sight. Once the room retuned to a normal heat and his hands became pale he looked up waiting for someone to come to him.

"Hello? Is there someone there?"

"Hello, young Prince. I'm afraid everyone left a few hours ago to fight another villain so it's just the two of us here." The robotic British voice startled Hadrian but he grinned when he realised who he was talking to.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, young Prince?"

"Can you tell me when someone comes back, please?"

"Of course. Sir told me to let you know your belongings are at the end of your bed."

"Thank God."

Hadrian jumped down from his bed and ran to his bag, grimacing when he noticed the hospital gown. Snapping his fingers he changed it into a comfortable pair of jeans and green button up before he pulled his trainers from the bag and laced them up.

He strapped his ankle holster on and sheathed his favorite dagger before making his way from the room. Following Jarvis's instructions he soon found himself in what could only be described as a war room and looked around at all of the maps and plans.

He found his eyes were drawn to the six pictures of carefully sketched gems, the green one in particular catching his interest. _Strange. That green... Infinity stone seems familiar somehow. Maybe I've seen it before. Did dad have it? He likes green._

"Young Prince, I am picking up two signs of life but neither are human or Asgardian."

He paused for a second and flicked his eyes up before reading even faster. "Where?"

There was a bang at the door and Hadrian barely had time to cover the holstered dagger at his ankle before two... things rushed him. Allowing himself to be taken was probably the hardest thing he had ever done but he was desperate to see his father again so stayed limp as they wrapped ropes around his arms.

_I'm coming dad._

* * *

"This is your last chance, Odinson. Hand over the gauntlet or watch your son die. I am so glad that I could catch a glimpse of him in you're mind before you broke free."

Loki was torn. Give up the gems to keep his son safe whilst condemning the rest of the universe or refuse and keep trying to kill the immortal titan? It seemed like an obvious choice.

He reached over to unclasp the gauntlet when a howl of pain made him pause.

"No, dad, don't do it. Don't- umph!"

It seemed Hadrian had bitten the hand covering his mouth to shout at his father but it was quickly replaced and his hair pulled cruelly in warning. Loki had to admire his son's courage and one look told him if he even thought about giving in he would regret it.

The question now was what could he do instead?

If five of the stones couldn't do anything against Thanos then wha- the Soul gem. The lost infinity gem that dealt in death itself was probably the thing he needed. But how could he ever find it in time? In the last two weeks he had sent out searchers to find it but they all came back with nothing.  _Where is that damn green stone?_

Loki saw Hadrian's eyes widen. Is he... _can you hear me?_

_...yes._

Hadrian's voice in his head seemed to reassure him for just a moment before he returned to his musings.

_I need that damn stone but I have no idea where it is. Can you get free? I need to remove his leverage over me._

He seemed to take a moment to stretch by the was really testing the ropes. He was suddenly kicked in the back and fell to his knees with a soft gasp. Unknown to Loki this was exactly what he wanted - his hands were suddenly centimeters from his dagger. Closing his hand around the hilt he silently pulled it free and lifted it behind his back.

Loki with a clear view of his son sliding the dagger beneath his ropes prepared to kill both of his captors but it proved unnecessary.

As soon as Hadrian felt the ropes snap he flipped his grip on the knife and plunged it into the first creature's heart. He immediately kicked the other's knee and as he fell drove it into his throat, leaving himself standing alone over both bodies.

Starting when he felt a hand on his waist he relaxed as soon as he realised it was his dad, allowing himself to be hugged despite the grime.

Sarcastic clapping filled the air as Thanos laughed at them.

"I fail to see how anything had changed. You still cannot kill me so you may as well save yourselves. There's no point fighting when I will eventually-"

Hadrian had looked down to where he was holding the dagger in front of his dad's hands. Was it just him or was the dagger glowing? The stones on the gauntlet seemed to have the same soft glow...no. The emerald in his dagger wasn't an emerald was it?

_But then how did I touch it? Surely it should have killed me upon contact. The Soul gem in particular is supposed to be deadly. I guess that is not important right now._

"-yourself the trouble."

He looked up just as Thanos finished his rant. It seemed he had run out of air. Hadrian knew it was now or never. He slowly pulled out of his father's hold and slid around him. Presuming he just wanted to hide from the madman infront of them Loki let him go.

As soon as he was out of Thanos's direct line of vision he made himself invisible, startling gasps out of the watching soldiers. Moving silently he circled around his dad and right up to Thanos himself before moving behind him.

Seeing the two knives laying innocently on the ground he drove them home into the backs of his ankles so he fell to his own height. Plunging his dagger into his throat and dragging it along he tried to will the gem in the pommel to work and was relieved when a soft green glow suffused the wound.

Thanos dropped to the rocky ground, dead.


	39. Chapter 39

Hadrian backed away from the fallen titan, waiting until he was practically in his father's arms before dropping his invisibility. As soon as he was close enough he threw himself into Loki's hold, burying his head in his stomach to hide his growing blush from the cheering crowd.

Loki leant down and drew his child into his waiting hands, eliciting a startled yelp from the small body as he groped for a handhold before settling on his hip. Hearing the cheers grow louder, Loki allowed himself a small smile when Hadrian hid his face in the crook of his neck, an adorable flush tinting his cheeks a rosy pink. A sudden bright light made him close his eyes and when he felt safe enough to open them he almost gaped.

The last Infinity gem was seated between its siblings in an iron castle on his left hand. It appeared Hadrian was a walking miracle, finding and safely holding on to the Soul Gem was supposed to be impossible and he the had done it, only using it's powers in a time of great need before willingly parting with it and completing the set. It was not until much later Loki would realise what had happened and process it.

On his shoulder, Hadrian's breath was coming in long intakes and the drooping of his frame indicated he had fallen asleep.  _I suppose channeling infinite power without a suitable conduit took it out of him._ Careful not to jostle his son he set up barriers around his ears and made a short speech on the honour of fallen warriors before he used the Space gem to send everyone back to their home world, alive or not, to be sorted out and given traditional burials. Joining his brother and father (the only others still there after he had burned and vanished Thanos's remains) and took them all directly to the throne room on Asgard.

Upon arrival they were met by Frigga who lost all attempts at decorum when she laid eyes on her family, safe and sound. Leaping forwards she embraced each of them in a hug, being especially careful with Loki considering his rapidly healing injuries and precious cargo.

"You all came home safe," she whispered in awed disbelief, unable to comprehend a battle where everyone comes out fine.

Loki tried to lighten the mood, "yes, safe and with a plus one. Speaking of which, would any of you mind me putting him down? It has been a rather trying day and he should get some rest whilst he can."

"Of course, put him to bed and when you return we'll talk more. Freya may be interested in knowing of him."

Loki smiled at the thought of seeing his estranged wife. Their marriage had fallen apart in their grief at the loss of their child, but maybe now... it remained to be seen what could come of it if they tried again. Acknowledging her words with a nod, Loki teleported straight to his rooms, flicking his hand to remove the dust before going into Hadrian's room.

Realising the contents were a little outdated for a now six year old, he returned to his own room and placed him in the bed. Stroking his hair back from his face, Loki tucked Hadrian in and set up a monitoring spell to alert him when he awoke. A kiss on the forehead later and Loki was closing the door silently behind him to return to the throne room.


	40. Chapter 40

When Hadrian awoke he was cocooned in warmth and his head rested upon a pillow off sheer satin and sequinned lace. Hearing murmurs above his prone form, Hadrian struggled to open his eyes and wake himself up entirely.

"Little one?"

Hearing the softly spoken words, Hadrian jolted upright and his eyes flew open. Pulling himself from the confines of his duvet he turned himself until he could see whom had spoken. She was beautiful.

Long locks of luscious chocolate brown hair fell in waves around her head and over her shoulders. Elegant, high cheekbones highlighted her warm blue eyes; dark, almost black eyeliner accented her exotic green ringed irises. Plump, rosy lips were turned up in a smile. Hadrian wasn't concerned about those though. His eyes traced over her delicate nose and soft jaw, both being very familiar features. He had known exactly who this person was since hearing her voice, but seeing her angelic face only made him more sure.

"Mum," he whispered brokenly.

Freya suddenly found her arms full as her now almost seven year old son hooked his arms around her neck and crawled into her lap, breathing in her almost forgotten scent. When she had been approached by Loki the night before she had been expecting apologies and pleas for another chance. Hearing the tearful proclamation her child was alive and well just a few hundred feet away had made her legs give out and she would have fallen had Loki not caught her. She almost fell again when she was told he had recognized her husband and brother in law and she had demanded to see him, leading them to where they were curled up in their old bed and watching him sleep.

Loki moved to sit closer, placing his hand on Hadrian's shoulder and meeting Freya's shining eyes with his own over his head. Though no words were spoken a promise was made to always watch over him ad they stayed there for over ten minutes, totally relaxed in the familiar company. Too soon, however, they had to get up for breakfast.

Once Hadrian had been to the bathroom he was refreshed and noticed for the first time Loki was wearing his green and gold armour again (although it was remarkably cleaner) and Freya's dress was almost matching in dark green and gold but with silver highlights. Compared to their finery he felt quite underdressed so waved his hand over himself, transforming the rumpled clothes into armour of a similar style but in green and silver. Nodding in satisfaction he missed the incredulous look the adults shared.

"Are you ready to go, son?"

"Yes, dad. Will I be meeting some new people today?"

"No but you might be meeting some old people from before. Now come, your grandparents are anxious to see you."

"Really? Wow! A family meal. Will uncle Thor be there?"

"Of course, little one, we all want to know you better," his mothers gentle voice made him smile. He reached up to take her hand, letting himself be led from the room and smiling slightly when he noticed his father's hand at the small of her back, and the way she leant into it.  _I have a family now..._


	41. Chapter 41

Breakfast was wonderful. As soon as they had entered, Frigga had swooped down on Hadrian and lifted him clean off his feet, startling a yelp from the youngest Prince. As soon as Hadrian had recognized her and Odin they had become grandma and grandpa and they both delighted in hearing it from his lips. When they finally sat down to eat they were loath to let him go so Hadrian had ended up seated on Frigga's lap for the duration of the meal, much to his delight.

The servants had watched this in shock but fortunately recovered it time to finish their duties. They knew better than to spread gossip about the royal family so kept only to the others present to keep word from spreading. They expected it would be announced soon anyway so it would only be for a short while. Leaving quickly they tried to give the family as much privacy as possible.

Loki sat besides his brother as was customary for family meals. On his right sat his wife and on his left (at Odin's right hand) sat Thor with their mother opposite him. From his place he could clearly see the joy radiating from his family and the contentment in their eyes. Feeling Freya rest her hand on his he finally felt complete and a short glance at her said he was not the only one. It wasn't long before the peaceful silence was broken.

"We must hold a feast! To celebrate both the victory over Thanos and to announce the return of our lost Prince! I'm sure the people will rejoice at seeing young Hadrian home safe!"

Thor's voice was barely less than a shout and most of the people at the table winced at the sudden loudness. Most were still smiling, however at the suggestion and it seemed as it the feast was going to go ahead, only confirmed when the All-father declared the following Saturday the perfect day for such a celebration.

Hadrian blushed at the idea, despite having his earliest memories the love and affection, what he was feeling was something he had gone without for five years and he was quite overwhelmed.  _Oh my Lord they want to an ounce me as a Prince? I'm to grow up in a palace with guards and servants? I'm so not ready for this. How can I be expected to act like a royal? I know nothing about the people here, or the culture, or what's expected of me, or what I'd-_

His inner panic attack was cut off by his dad giving him a pride filled stare, as if saying "you can do it" without words. Suddenly feeling much more confident he allowed a smile to light up his face. He'd be here for the rest of his life, he'd have time to learn everything. Three days was not very long though and he couldn't help but worry he'd mess up. He prayed not to make a fool of himself and almost missed his grandmother's words.

"Where did you get these clothes? Did you have them made in the night, Loki?"

"No, mother, you could say they were a more spontaneous development. Right, Hadrian?"

Hadrian looked like a deer caught in headlights, wide eyed and lost for words, able to do little more than agree. "Y-yeah I suppose you could say that." His nervous stutter did not go unnoticed by Frigga.

"Loki? Child? What am I missing?"

"It turns out Hadrian has taught himself much more magic than we had anticipated he would have," Loki replied, instantly caving under his mother's gaze. A brief look of shock crossed her face as she studied the cloth again herself - it was of remarkable quality. She noticed Hadrian had a blight blush on his face again and thought it was adorable how he was embarrassed at the praise.

"You conjured them, little one?" A short nod answered the query. "What else can you do?"

"I'm not really sure. It more a question of what I can't do. I've never failed to do something I needed to do, for any reason, be it fix something, go somewhere or just make something."

Frigga was shocked. Her grandchild had mastered will magik by the age of seven completely alone and mind magiks as well from what Loki had told her. She couldn't help but wonder where his limits were or if they'd ever find out. One thing she knew for sure, however, was that life was about to get much more interesting with a miniature Loki running around with no magical restrictions.


	42. Chapter 42

The day of the feast dawned bright and early. The days since that first shared breakfast had passed in a blur of happy tears and mirthful laughter. Loki and Freya had spent hours covertly showing Hadrian around the kingdom and Frigga had designed his ceremonial armour. Odin spent the nights telling him with stories of his people whilst Thor tried to convince Loki to allow him to help with his future training.

Somehow amidst all of this the youngest prince managed to find time enough to cause havoc.

On the very first night he had had the entire Royal family up and searching for him for hours before he was discovered atop the dome of the palace watching the sun as it set. The next morning he managed to wake the entire household when he wandered into the armoury and knocked nearly every item from it's stand and after this Odin had assigned guard's to watch over his every move. Not that it helped. If anything it made him more determined to evade his family's mother-henning (as the maids washing footprints from the ceiling could attest to).

After Odin called off his guards he calmed down - a bit, anyway.

As the feast approached Hadrian found himself in his family's rooms, the doors sealed shut by the collective magiks of the other royals. Dejected at having his escape barred, he finally settled enough to allow his mother to aid him in getting dressed and he learnt how to put on his armour manually. When he was deemed ready they met Loki by the entrance to their rooms and swept through the palace to the grand hall.

Despite the vast number of people in attendance the only thing they could hear through the doors was Odin's booming voice as he finished up is speech. Hadrian felt the last of his worries fade as his fathers hand squeezed his shoulder.

"...we are also hear to celebrate the return of our lost Prince, thought dead until just last week and who appeared on the battlefield at the very last moment to finish his father's work! Tonight we welcome home Prince Loki Odinson, Princess Freya Nerthusdottír and Prince Hadrian Lokison!"

As their names were called the great doors were pulled open and they walked into the huge room. The table stretched in a horseshoe around the room with a pathway between the door and the head table. Regally gliding between the tables they approached where Odin, Frigga and Thor sat without looking around or even seemingly acknowledging the cheering (save for an adorable blush that bled onto Hadrian's face). Their glinting armour and finery - all in green, black, silver and gold - combined with sure and measured steps made them look quite imposing as they approached, before giving a deep bow or curtsey and taking their own seats besides the crowned trio.

The feast commenced and Hadrian managed to enjoy almost everything except the constant staring, good food warming him as he conversed with his uncle. Deep in discussion about the most efficient ways to trap game it was blindingly clear when Hadrian abruptly fell silent, eyes widening ever so slightly before he managed to tear his eyes away. Loki noticed his son's hands trembling as he hid them beneath the table.

"Son? Hadrian, what is wrong?"

"It's her; the redhead who left me at the orphanage. She is sitting right there and has been shooting glares at me every few minutes for the entire evening. I only just realised where I had seen her before."

Immediately, the five adult Royal's heads snapped towards where he had been looking, anger in their eyes and revenge in their hearts to see Syn, a lady of the Court, once more glare at Hadrian before freezing as she realized she had been noticed.


	43. Chapter 43

Loki felt rage freeze in his veins, his eyes flashing red as his glamours flickered and his Jotunn form shone through. Realizing that someone he had counted a friend had been the one to tear his world apart was making it hard for him to maintain control and were it not for Freya's grip on his hand he may well have lost it. Pulling his rage back in he was relieved when Odin ordered for her to be detained, allowing the feast to continue without risking her escaping or his emotions getting out of hand.

Once the feast had devolved into drink and dance, Loki decided to take the - subtly - yawning child to bed so he may rise early for the next day and whatever answers it may bring. Laying him down in fine nightwear he gently tucked him into bed before taking his wife in his arms and resting himself.

The following day was quiet. After the drinking of the previous night few were up and about before noon when the questioning began:

"Are you aware of the crimes you are accused of? Do you confess your guilt before your king? Are you aware of the punishment your actions have earned you? Do you accept said punishment as fitting to be carried out over the next century you shall live?"

The answer to each of these questions was a simple "yes", the disgraced lady clinging to the shreds of her dignity from her position kneeling before the Royal family by refusing to ask for mercy. For her crimes of kidnapping and what could only be treason she was fortunate to make it out alive and she knew it. Syn accepted her imprisonment and future banishment with a graceful dignity before she was escorted from the room.

Just as she reached the threshold she headed a single soft word from the one she had hoped would remain silent. Loki.

"Why?"

She signed in resignation as she faced her oldest friend, wincing at the confusion and betrayal painted upon his face. Meeting his eyes she let the conviction of her words to show and stood firm as she replied,

"Because I love you. You were everything to me and I to you until you met Lady Freya at the winter solstice celebrations. You drew away from me and I could not lose you, so when the child's birth was announced and I was overcome with rage it was simple to do away with him - after all he embodied everything I had lost. Except it wasn't. I couldn't bring myself to harm an innocent no matter my feelings so I left him where he could still be raised well but where you would never find him. It was my hope to drive you out of your wife's arms, not out of your own mind; I would wish that upon you, the only man I could ever love."

With that she left the hall in silence, the shell shocked expression on Loki's face a far harsher sentence than that which the all-father could've ever given.

Loki himself remained in his seat uncomprehending for some time, his face an blank mask and his eyes frozen chipped emeralds. When he finally snapped from his thoughts he felt small toes pawing his hand and looked down to see an adorable fluffy black wolf with the most striking eyes. Face melting as he pulled the cub into his lap he felt his eyes conjure a smile from nowhere as he recognized the magical presence seeping from the 'animal'. Hadrian had once again found a way to make him smile with just his being there and he couldn't be more grateful as he ignored the nobles' astonished looks to sweep from the room with his wife and son in his hold.


	44. Chapter 44

"Did he just..."

"...shift instantly into a wolf cub to cheer his father up? That's what it looked like to me, anyway."

"He's not even seven. He cannot possibly be a shape shifter - even Loki didn't unlock that ability until he was eleven!"

"Husband, we both knew if Loki ever sired a child they would be extraordinary in every way he is: mind and magik being the most likely. It is clear that little Hadrian is going to exceed all expectations of him, however. He doesn't even realise just how amazing what he can do is. Remember when you sent the guards to find him the other day and he had managed to shield himself from even Heimdall totally by accident? He seemed to think that than was normal. It is clear we should just try and accept it because I don't think we could hold him back if we tried."

Around the couple every single member of the court seemed to be stricken, expressions lost somewhere between fear and anticipation. Their thoughts seemed to be full of unanswered questions, all focused on one small prince.

_A child WORSE than Loki? Do the Norns truly hate us so much they would create someone worse? We'd all better start to pray now for a peaceful life with another trickster on the loose._

_I wonder if he'll be as good a wordsmith as his father? Loki always negotiated with the foreign dignitaries in the past and I suspect with the new treaties in place he'll be doing so for years to come. Will the new prince be a politician or a warrior? A fighter or a leader? I suppose time will tell._

_Could it be? A child who will exceed the powers of his own father - who just so happens to be the Grand Mage of the nine realms?_

_I wonder who will instruct this child? He already exceeds all I would've taught him by the age of majority. The only one who might be able to help him is his father or maybe his grandmother. I wonder if he is such an excelled warrior or healer?_

The boy in question was currently not a boy. Curled up in a ball of velvety black fur on Loki's lap the wolf cub seemed content to stay as he was for some time, enjoying being petted despite the weirdness. It took his mother a long time to prompt him into changing again and he seemed to hesitate before shifting - into an abnormally large raven.

Loki was delighted as the raven was his most used form. It also explained how Hadrian got onto the roof that first night. Seeing his child take flight and wing towards the window and out into the afternoon sun he was quick to leap to his feet, and after sharing a brief look with Freya. two more ravens could be seen flying from that particular window, chasing the bird a few dozen meters ahead.

Over the skies of Asgard the three birds seemed to happily dance around each other, short dives and climbs allowing them to weave in and out of each other in an intricate pattern interspaced by delighted caws. The common people barely looked up, too used to Loki's childhood antics to care until they realised it was not one bird but three. The beautiful display seemed to warm many hearts and after the feast the previous night it was not hard to deduce that this was a happy family in the throes of celebration.

As the dance reached its crescendo the three ravens plunged towards the ground, regaining their human forms just as they reached the earth, and standing amongst a sea of cheering and congratulations from the people of Asgard - their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is officially complete but there is the possibility of accompanying one-shots in the future for ideas that just have to be shared (Dumbledore's reactions; Hadrian beating Thor in a spar at an obscenely young age like nine; visiting the avengers). 
> 
> For now, however, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~~Soul_Darker_Than_Night


End file.
